Chiefs and Queens
by Lady Lacie Robin
Summary: Elsa ama a Arendelle con todo su corazón y haría cualquier cosa por su Reino, ¿pero no sería bueno ser atrevida por una vez en su vida y aventurarse a lo desconocido? "¡Pero no a una isla vikinga!" contradijo su hermana.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Chiefs and Queens**

 **Capítulo uno**

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrada en la biblioteca? ¿Horas? ¿Días?

El tiempo se había vuelto eterno para ella y lo único que deseaba era terminar con esta tortura. No lo malinterpreten, a la Reina Elsa le gustaba la lectura, pero llegó a un punto en donde se había cansado ya de tanto leer. Elsa dio vuelta a la hoja con una elegancia innata, intentaba leer pero las palabras se habían vuelto montones de letras ya sin ningún sentido. Suspiró con cansancio y cerró el libro, dejándolo sobre la mesa que tenía junto a ella con los demás libros apilados que eran un poco más de diez. Elsa se recargó en su silla e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, luego puso su brazo derecho sobre sus cansados ojos.

Quien dijo que ser una Reina era un trabajo sencillo, estaba totalmente equivocado.

Verán, ha transcurrido un año ya desde que había traído accidentalmente el Invierno Eterno en su Reino Arendelle, y es ahora en que estaba pagando las consecuencias de sus actos. Y no eran precisamente causados por sus poderes, estas consecuencias fueron causadas por su enojo. Cuando se enteró de que el Duque de Weselton había intentado matarla, rompió cualquier lazo comercial con dicho Reino en medio de su incredulidad, sin importarle lo más mínimo en la antigüedad que tenían en ser socios comerciales. Aún cuando Weselton y así como el Reino de Hans rogaban por su perdón, Elsa se mantuvo firme en su decisión.

Durante los primeros meses todo estaba bien, luego, las cosas que comercializaba con Weselton comenzaron a escasear mientras que las mercancías que Arendelle comercializaba con Weselton comenzaban a quedarse, afectando el mercado de su pueblo. Arendelle estaba en las costas, Weselton necesitaba de su pescado y ahora tenía montones de éste pudriéndose y pescadores sin ganancias; a ellos les estaba haciendo falta lana y material para sus armas, así como entre otras cosas.

Así que la razón de su encerramiento en la biblioteca era porque estaba buscando otros Reinos con los que pudiera hacer tratos comerciales beneficiosos, de preferencia Reinos que no conocieran su situación en dos sentidos: el primero de desesperación y el segundo de su condición mágica. Hasta ahora ha resultado ser una tarea difícil. Por supuesto que ya ha hablado con aquellos con los que sostenía buenas relaciones y tristemente ninguno contaba con los recursos necesarios para hacer un acuerdo, otros intentaron condicionar los tratados pidiendo su mano, incluso un Reino quería casarla con su heredero de quince años.

Oyó unos pasos acercarse. Elsa no apartó su brazo de sus ojos porque estaba segura que se trataba del bibliotecario.

"Si viene a dejarme otro libro, me temo que ya no puedo leer más" dijo Elsa con una cansada voz.

"Y no te culpo, llevas más de medio día aquí encerrada"

Elsa apartó su brazo y vio a su hermana menor, Anna, sonriéndole como siempre y cargando una bandeja con dos tazas de lo que presumía ser chocolate caliente.

"Creo que no te vendría mal un descanso" dijo Anna alzando un poco la bandeja de plata.

"La verdad no" sonrió Elsa sentándose bien.

Agradeció a Anna por la taza y bebió, el dulce sabor del chocolate en su boja la relajó completamente. Anna tomó una silla y la puso a un lado de ella, tomó asiento y mientras bebía, miró con expresión de aburrimiento todos los libros amontonados en la mesa.

"¿Cómo pudiste leer todo eso en menos de un día" le preguntó Anna asombrada "¿Acaso tienes una súper-velocidad de lectura?"

Elsa rió un poco y luego sonrió algo triste.

"No tengo otra opción, Anna, y no, no tengo súper-velocidad de lectura. Tengo que encontrar un Reino con el que podamos hacer tratos comerciales, esto no puede seguir así"

"Entiendo todo eso, pero podrías pedírselo a alguien que lo haga por ti. Digo, eres la Reina"

Elsa bajó la taza.

"Esto es algo de lo que prefería hacerme cargo yo"

Anna no comentó nada más y volvió a beber el chocolate. Suponía que Elsa no quería encontrarse con un Reino que tuviera a alguien como Hans en la familia real y por eso quería hacerlo personalmente. Aún cuando su familia no tenía conocimiento de lo que Hans había hecho, el asunto provocó que Elsa se volviera todavía más desconfiada con los extraños. A veces se preguntaba si llegaría el día en que no pensara mucho sobre las intenciones de las personas y que intentara conversar como una chica normal de su edad, o que por lo menos considerara las opciones de matrimonio que le ofrecían. Aún lamentaba que le hubiera dicho que no a un guapo y bien educado Príncipe de un Reino cercano, pero al final de cuentas todo regresaba a Hans: no fiarse por las apariencias.

El sonido de la taza chocar contra la mesa trajo de vuelta a Anna a la realidad. Elsa había terminado de beber su chocolate y se puso de pie, yendo hacia uno de los tantos libreros para escoger qué leería ahora.

"Por lo menos termina hoy con esto" sugirió Anna dejando a un lado su taza "Luces agotada y tus ojos están hinchados"

"No tengo más tiempo que perder"

"Elsa" continuó Anna acercándose a ella "Tienes que relajarte, no puedes tomar una decisión estando cansada. Apuesto que ya ni sabes qué es lo que estás leyendo"

Elsa la miró de reojo y luego regresó a los libros. Su hermana tenía razón, pero ella también. El tiempo estaba en su contra, los pescadores lucían desesperados al no tener a nadie más a quién venderle la cantidad de pescado que le vendían a Weselton, ningún otro Reino con los que continuaba comerciando necesitaba más. El frío ya estaba por llegar y no contaban con suficiente lana para hacer ropa.

Tomó un libro de un estante pero Anna se lo quitó de inmediato. Elsa la miró con desapruebo y cuando tomó otro, Anna nuevamente se lo quitó.

"Anna" dijo Elsa con un irritado "No seas infantil"

"Me preocupo por ti"

La Reina de las Nieves negó con su cabeza y por tercera vez, tomó otro libro. Cuando Anna se lo quiso quitar, Elsa no se dejó. Ambas sostenían un extraño del libro y lo jalaban hacia ellas, el libro no era particularmente grande por lo que salió volando cuando ambas tiraron al mismo tiempo y fue a dar arriba de un estante.

"¡Anna!" gritó Elsa molesta

"Ya, ya" dijo Anna cruzándose de brazos y luciendo casi ofendida "Discúlpame por querer terminar con tu tortura"

"Sabes algo, estoy pensando en que deberías ayudarme también en esto"

Elsa rodó sus ojos y tomó una silla. El librero era un poco más alto que ellas y con la altura de la silla era suficiente para alcanzar el libro, así que se subió a la silla y miró. Lo primero en lo que se fijó es que había mucho polvo, no tardó de inmediato en pensar que debía mandar a limpiar estos libreros, luego notó el libro por el que ambas se estaban peleando y notó que había otro más. A juzgar por lo polvoroso que lucía, Elsa suponía que ya tenía mucho tiempo ahí olvidado. Tomó ambos libros y bajó de la silla con cuidado.

"¿Y ese?" preguntó Anna cuando vio a su hermana dejar el libro que mandaron a volar sobre la mesa y prestar más atención a otro libro polvoso.

"Estaba ahí arriba" se limitó a decir Elsa

El libro era de pasta gruesa y de color negro. No tenía ningún tipo de portada ni letras en el lomo de éste, llegando a la conclusión de que se trataba de un diario. Sacudió un poco el libro y Anna estornudó debido al polvo. Elsa sonrió un poco de lado y luego lo abrió. Llena de curiosidad, Anna se acercó lo más que pudo a Elsa a su lado para ver su contenido, pero Elsa no le daba el espacio suficiente para ver.

La primera hoja estaba escrita a mano, con letra cursiva muy bien hecha y elegante.

Elsa jadeó un poco al reconocer esa escritura.

"No puede ser" susurró sorprendida.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que dice?" preguntó Anna curiosa.

Elsa apartó su mirada y vio a su hermana a los ojos.

"Es un diario" dijo suavemente "Es el diario de nuestro padre"

Anna parpadeó confusa.

"¿Papá tenía un diario?"

Elsa no sabría decirlo, ella desconocía muchas cosas sobre su padre al igual que con su madre. No sabía en el caso de Anna, pero ella nunca tuvo la oportunidad de tener una propia conversación con ellos que no involucrara sus poderes y de cómo contenerlos.

No se percató del momento en que Anna le había quitado el diario de sus manos y ahora ella lo estaba hojeando.

"Son fechas de mucho antes de que naciéramos" dijo Anna sin dejar de hojearlo aunque no leyere nada "Parece que incluso antes de que fuera nombrado Rey"

Volvieron a sentarse en las sillas, pero ahora una al lado de la otra para intentar leerlo juntas.

En efecto, el diario era de los días de juventud de su padre. Calculaban que tal vez tendría más o menos la misma edad de Anna cuando comenzó a llenarlo. Narraba todos los sucesos y aventuras que tuvo antes de asumir el trono de Arendelle. Entre más leían, más descubrían que su padre fue todo un aventurero. Navegó por muchas partes y conoció a mucha gente de diferentes partes del mundo sin importar que fueran de la realeza o no.

A pesar de la ligera sonrisa en su rostro, Elsa se sentía un poco triste por dentro. Estaba aprendiendo un lado que nunca creyó que su padre tenía por un diario en lugar de que él mismo fuera quien relatara esas historias.

"Elsa" Anna el dio un suave codazo que la trajo de vuelta.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Mira"

Elsa tomó el diario y comenzó a leer.

 ** _Hoy hemos perdido rumbo en la navegación. No sabíamos en qué aguas estábamos navegando mi tripulación y yo, estábamos lejos, eso era seguro. Un barco se emparejó con el nuestro y pensamos que tal vez podrían ayudarnos a ubicarnos y cuál era el mejor rumbo para tomar y regresar a casa._**

 ** _Resultaron ser piratas._**

 ** _Mi tripulación y yo nos vimos en la necesidad de tomar nuestras armas y luchar en pleno mar abierto. Lamentablemente, éstos piratas eran muy ágiles, se notaba que tenían experiencia en tomar barcos ajenos._**

 ** _Cuando creí que estábamos perdidos, otro barco se había acercado a nosotros y nadie lo notó hasta que los hombres descendieron a nuestro barco. Ellos supieron de inmediato a quiénes enfrentar, ayudando a mi tripulación y a mí a ahuyentar a los piratas._**

 ** _¿Quién diría que sería salvado por vikingos?_**

"¿Vikingos?" dijo Elsa en voz alta.

Elsa continuó leyendo y resultó que la persona que salvó la vida de su padre resultó ser el próximo Jefe de una tribu vikinga cerca de donde ellos estaban perdidos.

Por lo que tenían entendido, luego de la caía de Harad el Despiadado, eran muy pocas las islas que fuesen habitadas todavía por vikingos, más aún era muy raro llegar hasta sus tierras considerando que se encontraban retiradas. Los rumores decían que los vikingos eran crueles y que lo único que les importaba era saquear y matar.

"Papá entabló amistad con vikingos" exclamó Anna llena de emoción, tomando el libro para sí misma y continuaba leyendo "¡Es asombroso!"

Elsa no recuerda un momento en que parlamento le dijera que su padre había conocido a vikingos. Relacionaba que si el diario estaba oculto del ojo público del castillo, entonces nadie más sabe sobre esto.

"Dice que ese próximo a ser Jefe vikingo es de una isla llamada Berk" continuó Anna y luego soltó una risotada llena de burla "Que nombre tan feo"

Anna miró a su hermana esperando algún tipo de contestación, pero se fijó que Elsa tenía un rostro lleno de seriedad.

"Oh, ya sé para qué rumbo va esto" susurró Anna para ella misma.

La castaña sonrió se cruzó de brazos sin soltar el diario

"Reconozco esa mirada, Elsa" comentó ella haciendo que Elsa la mirara "Estás interesándote por esta isla vikinga, ¿no es así?"

Solo Anna podía leerla con tanta facilidad. Efectivamente, Elsa sentía cierta curiosidad por estos vikingos. Elsa extendió su mano y Anna le entregó el diario. Continuó leyendo con calma sobre lo sucedido después de ese día de ser atacado por piratas, esperando descripciones más claras sobre la ubicación de la isla.

Esto era fascinante, debe confesar. Elsa estaba buscando lugares nuevos con los cuales pueda comerciar, una isla vikinga no era exactamente la idea que tenía en mente, y aunque estaban todos esos rumores negativos sobre ellos, que su padre conviviera con vikingos era todo un logro y tal vez no debía guiarse por los comentarios que hacían sin realmente conocer a estas personas.

"¿Y bien?" dijo Anna.

La Reina suspiró.

"Por las descripciones que nuestro padre puso, esta isla de Berk tiene cosas que nosotros necesitamos" comentó Elsa con calma y cerrando el diario "Parece que estos vikingos pueden necesitar más de pescado diferente al que están acostumbrados y que sólo encuentran en sus costas. El cacao podría ser algo nuevo para ellos, lo mismo con las sedas"

"Elsa, normalmente eres tú la que me trae devuelta a la realidad y de verdad no quiero arruinarte esto pero, ¿estás segura que de verdad quieres ir a buscar esta isla? "dijo Anna mostrándose preocupada "Este diario tiene años, quién sabe si _Burk_ continúe en pie, tal vez este Jefe vikingo ya murió o ya no son tan amables. Además, no lograste ningún acuerdo con Reinos que ya conocemos, ¿quieres ir a un lugar con un montón de salvajes? ¡Me dio un escalofrío con tan sólo pensarlo!"

"Anna, ellos no son salvajes"

Anna le quitó el diario a Elsa, buscó leyó unas hojas después de la que relataba su suceso con los piratas y leyó en voz alta:

 _"...entonces el vikingo de una pierna me mostró todas las armas que fabricaba en la forja y las utilizó en contra de otro vikingo, luego éste con otro, y él con otro y así se armó una pelea a la que el futuro Jefe se refirió como un día normal..."_ posteriormente, Anna cerró el diario "Para mí eso es ser salvaje"

Elsa se mordió un poco el labio inferior y se puso de pie.

Por supuesto que es un riesgo ir a esa isla vikinga cuya única referencia que tiene es el diario de más de veinte años de su padre. Muchas cosas pudieron cambiar en la isla durante todo este tiempo, como Anna sugiera, podrían ser cosas buenas o podrían ser cosas malas.

Pero algo en su interior le estaba diciendo que debía ir. ¿Será acaso debido al saber que su padre disfrutó de su juventud fuera de sus obligaciones reales lo que la alborotaron de esta forma? Elsa recuerda a su ocupado padre con claridad, siempre viendo por el bienestar de Arendelle y de su familia. Le era un poco difícil imaginárselo navegando hacia lo desconocido por pura diversión, dejando a un lado que pertenecía a la realeza.

Elsa nunca ha tenido un día en que ella pudiera sentirse libre. No la malinterpreten, ella ama a Arendelle con todo su corazón y haría cualquier cosa por su reino, ¿pero no sería bueno ser un poco atrevida por una vez en su vida y aventurarse a lo desconocido?

"Tal vez" dijo Elsa finalmente y se puso frente a su hermana "Pero creo que si voy con un equipo capacitado podré llegar a esta isla. Además, me puedo defender con mis poderes"

Elsa comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

"¡Elsa!" gritó Anna tomándola del hombro y deteniéndola "¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡Eres la Reina! No puedes irte de aventura a un lugar desconocido así nada más. Tienes que hablar con el parlamento y..."

"¿Acaso no eras tú la que me dice que debo alejarme un poco del trabajo y salir más?"

"¡Sí!" respondió Anna rápidamente y tornándose algo colorada "¡Pero no me refería a ir a una isla vikinga! Me preocupo por ti, Elsa. No quiero que te lastimen. Los rumores dicen que los vikingos son salvajes, sanguinarios y crueles"

"Y nuestro padre fue salvado por uno, fue a una isla llena de vikingos y regresó a salvo"

"Eres hermosa" soltó Anna de repente y Elsa arqueó una ceja confundida. Anna se sonrojó todavía más y alzó sus manos hacia enfrente "¡No, no, no! ¡No es cierto! Digo- quiero decir... No digo que no seas hermosa, es que... eh... "Anna inhaló profundamente para calmarse "Lo que quiero decir es que eres hermosa, Elsa, ¿qué crees que pasará si un montón de vikingos te ven? ¿Qué es lo que pueden hacerte? Puede que nuestro padre haya salido con vida, y aunque esto se escuche totalmente machista, él era un hombre. Tú, una Reina, yendo a un lugar así sería como cometer suicidio"

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Elsa. Se imaginó por un momento escenarios terribles de ella siendo sometida por vikingos salvajes. Su estómago se revolvió un poco pero mantuvo su rostro serio.

Durante su aislamiento de niña, ella aprendió perfectamente la historia de Arendelle. De cierto modo, las raíces de Arendelle tenían descendencia vikinga. Aunque tal vez su escritura no era la misma, compartían el mismo lenguaje y la prueba era que su padre logró comunicarse a la perfección con ellos.

Aún así, ella misma no podía comprender su nueva terquedad. Tenía curiosidad, lo admitía. Y a lo mejor esto lo hacía más para ella que para Arendelle.

"Estoy segura que lograrás encargarte del Reino en mi ausencia" dijo Elsa y tomó a su hermana de las manos" Tal vez esta no era la clase de aventura que tú tenías planeada que yo hiciera, pero al final es una aventura. Te prometo que si no encuentro nada, regresaré a Arendelle de inmediato"

Elsa soltó sus manos y continuó su camino hacia la salida.

Imaginaba que iba a tener una gran discusión con su parlamento para que la dejen ir, pero con su aprobación o no, Elsa estaba dispuesta a marcharse a esta isla vikinga llamada Berk.


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **Chiefs and Queens**

 **Capítulo dos**

* * *

Elsa cerró sus ojos con malestar. Nunca había viajado en barco y al parecer no era lo suyo. No podía hacer nada sin sentir un dolor de cabeza o un mareo, incluso a veces veía moverse la habitación en la que se encontraba aunque ese no fuera el caso. Pero su decisión y tal vez incluso su terquedad eran las razones por las que ella estaba en esta embarcación.

De alguna manera a la cual ella aún está un poco sorprendida, Elsa había logrado convencer a su parlamento de que la dejase navegar libremente en busca de esta isla vikinga llamada Berk. Pocos fueron los que se opusieron debido a que una gran parte del parlamento está conformada de personas que conocieron a su padre y ellos sabían que a él le encantaba aventurarse al mar por semanas y regresar con todo tipo de novedades. La cara de Anna al escuchar que aprobaban que Elsa saliera no tuvo precio.

 _"Pues vaya que tienes suerte" le dijo su hermana sorprendida "Uno hubiera creído que te iban a poner muchas trabas_ "

A pesar de todo, al final Anna también cambió de parecer y creyó que esta salida le iba a hacer bien, debido a que nunca ha dejado antes Arendelle. Incluso Kristoff se mostraba emocionado y le deseó la mejor de las suertes.

Entre lo que preparaban las cosas, Elsa pensaba que era triste que estos hombres de su parlamento supieran cosas sobre su padre y que nunca se hubiera acercado antes con ellos para preguntar. Regresando del viaje, iba a convocarlos a todos ellos para tener una larga plática junto con Anna sobre sus padres. No era justo que a sus veintidós años ella no supiera muchas cosas sobre su propia familia. Elsa comenzaba a creer que la excusa de no querer acercarse a ellos debido a sus poderes ya estaba perdiendo poder.

"Mi Reina" llamaron a la puerta "¿Me permite pasar?"

Su parlamento la dejó salir a una pequeña aventura, pero eso no significa que la dejaron por sí sola. Los mejores soldados de la armada de Arendelle estaban navegando con ella, comprometiéndose a su cuidado en todo momento durante este viaje.

"Adelante" dijo Elsa tranquilamente.

El hombre que entró lucía mayor de treinta años, tenía su cabello castaño fuerte y ojos azules, él comenzaba a presentar señales de barba debido al tiempo que llevaban ya navegando. Su nombre es Reynolds Olsson, Comandante de esta gran brigada que la estaban acompañando.

El Comandante Olsson se inclinó antes de entrar por completo a la habitación como forma de saludo y luego cerró la puerta y se puso firme.

"Mi Reina, hemos estado navegando por ocho días seguidos y seguimos sin encontrar ninguna isla" informó Olsson con seriedad "Sugiero que regresemos a Arendelle. Gracias a que usted congeló la bóveda la comida continua en buen estado pero está comenzando a escasear, tal vez incluso sea necesario que lleguemos a un Reino cercano por provisiones, no creo que quede suficiente para el camino de regreso"

Elsa se mordió su labio inferior lo bastante disimulada para que el Comandante no lo pudiera notar. Le agradaba Olsson debido a que él no intentaba sonar siempre tan educado en todo lo que dice como los demás, él sí era directo.

"Solo una hora más" pidió Elsa finalmente "Si en una hora no divisamos alguna isa, regresaremos a Arendelle"

Siendo honestos, Olsson no podía entender el por qué la Reina insistía tanto en encontrar esta isla vikinga, ¿acaso no consideraba los enormes riesgos? Quién sabe, tal vez esta isla ya ni existía considerando que los vikingos están desapareciendo.

"Entendido, mi Reina"

Reynolds volvió a inclinarse y luego se retiró.

Elsa suspiró tranquilamente y se levantó. Con pasos lentos caminó hasta el pequeño librero que estaba en su habitación del barco y tomó uno de los pocos libros que había ahí. Miró con cariño el diario de su padre y pasó delicadamente su mano sobre la portada de cuero.

Ella sabía que la mayoría de las personas que la acompañaban en el barco, incluso tal vez su parlamento a pesar de que la dejaron navegar, creían que había perdido la cabeza en el momento en que sugirió que esta isla vikinga llamada Berk fuera su socio comercial.

Las personas siempre asumen que ella es alguien correcta y que debe seguir al pie de la letra todas las leyes. Elsa sabe que no tarda mucho para que el parlamento comience a presionarla en que debe casarse y probablemente le digan que debe de ser en príncipe de otro Reino. Ella no tiene la suerte de su hermana para escoger a quien quiera, debe seguir las reglas como la buena chica que todos creen que es.

Ese momento en que se dejó ir y que finalmente decidió ser libre, fue lo más relajante y liberador que ha tenido en su vida. Elsa entendió en ese momento que el mundo es muy pequeño y que todas esas reglas y obligaciones son insignificantes a comparación de lo que hay más allá. Claro, también entendía que todas las reglas son para mantener el orden, pero hay algunas cosas con las que se pueden dejar pasar por alto porque se sabe que no ocasionará ningún tipo de problema.

Berk es fuera de lo común. Si la isla es real y los habitantes resultan ser decentes y civilizados, será un gran paso en la historia en convivir con vikingos. Tener más conocimientos de otras culturas, desmentir lo que es faso de ellos así como dar a conocer sus puntos buenos.

No era un sueño fantástico el suyo, ¿verdad?

Elsa abrió el diario y leyó aquella página que le causaba gracia debido a las orientaciones que los vikingos le habían dado a su padre para ubicar a Berk.

 ** _De acuerdo con este futuro Jefe de la isla y básicamente todos los demás, Berk está ubicado doce días al Norte Calvario y algunos grados al sur de Muere de Frío, ubicado justo sobre el Meridiano de la Miseria._**

No han navegado doce días y la verdad ya se estaba sintiendo un poco de frío por donde ellos están navegando. ¿Meridiano de la Miseria? A menos que eso se refiera a que no hay nada salvo pilares de rocas entre el océano para llegar, no sabía si iban en la dirección correcta.

Elsa suspiró y cerró el diario para dejarlo nuevamente en el librero. Si no encontraban alguna señal de una isla, Elsa se vería en la penosa necesidad de acudir a otro Reino conocido para lograr hacer tratos comerciales. Si Berk no funcionaba, tenía pensado en llegar al Reino Corona, tal vez podía llegar a un acuerdo con su nueva Reina.

Un gritó la alertó.

Elsa salió a toda prisa de su habitación y fue directo hacia la superficie del barco.

"¡¿Qué ha pasado?!" preguntó ella preocupada.

Vio a unos soldados en el suelo inconscientes. Elsa respiró profundamente y abrió sus bellos ojos azules con miedo.

"¡Vamos muchachos, rodéenlos!" oyó una voz áspera ordenar.

Solo había una cosa que se le cruzó en ese momento.

"Piratas" susurró Elsa asustada.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí?"

Un hombre la tomó de su muñeca y la aventó hacia el centro del barco. Era un hombre de edad mediana y con una nariz grande y retorcida, de ojos negros y cabello del mismo color. Dicho hombre sonreía a dientes expuestos y eran notorios sus dos dientes frontales de oro.

A pesar de sonreír, este hombre no desprendía un aura amigable.

"¿Quién es usted?" preguntó Elsa intentando sonar calmada y amable.

Las personas que no pertenecían a su tripulación se rieron.

"¡Oh, pero que formalidad!" expresó el hombre. Se quitó su sombrero de capitán y se inclinó de forma burlona "Soy el Capitán Bernabé y ese precioso barco al lado del suyo es mío, me gusta llamarlo Gladiador. Y por supuesto no menos importante, le presento a mi tripulación"

Elsa miró de reojo examinando la situación. A unos extremos del barco había soldados luchando contra los piratas y se veían en desventaja. Sus soldados pueden ser de élite, pero este no era su campo de batalla al que ellos estaban acostumbrados. No tenían suelo firme de dónde apoyarse, los constantes movimientos del agua chocando contra el barco los hacía moverse de manera incorrecta. Estos eran terrenos de los piratas.

"Le pido con amabilidad, Capitán Bernabé, que abandone mi barco de inmediato"

"Veo que la bella doncella quiere darme órdenes" sin que Elsa pudiera predecir, Bernabé sacó su espada y la puso justo debajo de su cuello haciendo que la Reina de las Nieves tragara saliva y sudara frío "¿Y por qué debería obedecerla?"

Elsa, a pesar de todo, intentó no inmutarse en tener un arma contra su cuerpo. Bernabé soltó una carcajada al ver la fuerza de la mujer y apartó la espada de ella.

"Me agradan las mujeres con carácter" dijo Bernabé y luego le dio la espalda "Muy bien, estoy de buen humor así que haré caso a su petición. Abandonaré esta nave en cuanto me de todo lo que tenga aquí"

"No hay nada de gran valor si es lo que piensa" comentó Elsa "Solamente traemos alimento y..."

Bernabé se dio la vuelta y tomó a Elsa bruscamente de su trenza, haciendo que ella agachase la cabeza.

"¿Cree que soy idiota?" le preguntó el hombre al momento en que la soltó sin delicadeza deshaciendo el peinado de Elsa "Nadie viaja hasta estas aguas por placer. Ahora, si no quiere unirse con ellos "Bernabé señaló con su espada a unos soldados caídos y que Elsa rogara de que continuaran vivos "No me haga cambiar de opinión, doncella. Entrégueme todo"

"¡Ya se lo dije" insistió Elsa desesperada "A menos que lo que busque sean vestidos de seda..."

"¡Lo ve!" la interrumpió Bernabé "Eso tiene mucho valor por estos rumbos. Continúe, mujer, debe tener algo más"

"No tengo nada más"

"Entiendo" Bernabé llevó una mano al rededor de su boca y gritó "¡Señor Tirso!"

Un joven con un paliacate rojo y a tal vez unos años mayor que ella, se acercó hasta los dos y soltó al más joven de sus soldados. El pobre tenía su rostro lleno de golpes. Bernabé apuntó su espada contra él.

"Tu nombre"

"B-Batair" pronunció el joven soldado levemente.

"Dime, joven Batair, ¿qué cosas de valor es lo que llevan en este barco?"

"L-los vestidos d-de la Reina..."

"¡Reina!"

Como si le hubieran dicho que acababa de encontrar un gran tesoro, los ojos negros de Bernabé brillaron y volvió a mirar a Elsa.

"Pensé que este era el barco de una duquesa, ¡princesa a lo mucho! Nunca pensé que este era un barco de una Reina"

Bernabé encajó su espada en el hombro de Batair, quien gritó desesperado y lleno de dolor, provocando que la sangre de Elsa se helara del dolor.

"La parte de las sedas ya me quedó claro" dijo Bernabé encajando un poco más la espada "¿Algo más?"

"¡Comida! ¡Hay comida en la bóveda! Furas, carne, cacao"

Sonriendo lleno de satisfacción, Bernabé sacó la espada del hombre de Batair.

"Con que ¿sólo sedas?"

Elsa era presa del pánico. Sus poderes no estaban respondiendo en ese momento, pues los ha intentado usar desde el momento en que vio a Bernabé en su barco. Hace años hubiera agradecido que no se manifestaras y ahora rogaba por una helada que saliera de sus manos.

Bernabé se estaba acercando peligrosamente hacia ella y Elsa retrocedía un paso a cada paso que él daba hacia enfrente.

"¿Acaso no sabe, mi Reina, que el cacao es preciado para este lado del mundo?"

Elsa negó con la cabeza lentamente.

"Mal, mal, mal. No es bueno que una Reina esté desinformada. ¿Sabe qué? Cambié mi opinión" Bernabé puso su espada hacia abajo y pegó contra el suelo de madera del barco "¡Caballeros! Liquídenlos"

Gritos y choques de espada comenzaron a oírse por todas partes. La mente de Elsa le gritó en ese momento que corriera de ahí y ella se alejó del Capitán lo más que pudo. Juntaba sus dos manos en un intento de crear hielo o nieve.

Nada estaba funcionando.

Un hombre de la tripulación de Bernabé le pisó la capa que todavía traía puesta, lo que provocó que Elsa cayera de sentón al suelo. Su cabello suelto le cubrió sus ojos, por lo tanto no pudo ver que ese hombre ya estaba frente a ella. Y antes de que la siquiera tocara, Reynolds lo atravesó con su espada.

"¡Comandante!" gritó Elsa aterrada.

Olsson se veía agotado y herido, pero continuaba demostrando su firmeza.

"Su majestad, debe huir" dijo el Comandante mientras la tomaba del brazo para ponerla de pie.

"¿Qué? ¡No puedo dejarlos aquí!"

"Usted no puede hacer nada, de lo contrario, éstos malditos piratas ya estuvieran congelados"

Olvidando el respeto, Olsson la tomó de la mano y la dirigió hacia las barcas de emergencia. Varios piratas se atravesaron pero el Comandante tuvo la habilidad suficiente para deshacerse de ellos.

"¿Crees que no me sé ese truco?"

Bernabé alzó su espada dirigiendo el corte entre las manos de los dos. Reynolds notó su intención y soltó la mano de Elsa y la empujó, recibiendo él solamente la espada encajada entre su muñeca.

"Soy un Capitán, no soy nuevo en esto"

Bernabé giró su espada provocándole un terrible dolor al Comandante. Elsa retrocedía lentamente hasta llegar al borde del barco. Miró con horror a todos sus soldados caídos y a la tripulación de Bernabé riéndose y gozando. ¿Había uno que continuaba con vida o acaso todos estaban...?

"Imagina cuánto dinero recibiré por entregar a una Reina" Elsa bajó lentamente su mirada y vio al Comandante Olsen en el suelo "Pero en este momento no estoy interesado mucho en el dinero" puso el filo de su sucia espada en el mentón de Elsa elevando un poco su rostro "Tienes una cara bonita"

 _"... Elsa, ¿qué crees que pasará si un montón de vikingos te ven? ¿Qué es lo que pueden hacerte?"_

Anna estaba equivocada en algo, no eran los vikingos los que le iban a hacer daño.

"Caballeros" habló Bernabé fríamente "Es toda suya" toda la tripulación de Bernabé gritó en euforia "Creo que se lo merecen luego de..."

Un copo de nieve llegó a la torcida nariz de Bernabé. Los gritos de alegría poco a poco fueron cesando cuando todos notaron que estaba comenzando a nevar. Por estos rumbos hacía frío, pero no era tanto como para provocar nieve.

"Creí que la nieve empezaba dentro de tres meses más" dijo Tirso confundido.

Bernabé gruñó

"Debemos estar cerca de esa maldita isla con dragones. En ese lugar siempre nieva sin importar el frío"

No había rastro del cielo despejado de esa mañana.

De pronto se había oscurecido totalmente y la nieve comenzaba a aumentar de intensidad a cada segundo. Elsa quiso aprovechar la confusión de todos para ponerse de pie y ver si podía huir. ¿A dónde o en qué? No lo sabía, pero debía intentar algo. Tan pronto como tocó el barandal del barco para apoyarse y levantarse, el barandal comenzó a congelarse rápidamente y el hielo se esparció hacia los lados y hacia abajo.

"¡Capitán!" gritó uno de sus hombres.

Bernabé no dio crédito a lo que estaba viendo: todo alrededor de la Reina estaba comenzando a congelarse. El mar comenzó a inquietarse y pequeñas pero fuertes olas golpeaban el barco, haciéndolos perder el equilibrio.

Había un rumor sobre una Reina que tenía la magia del hielo.

"La Reina de las Nieves" susurró Bernabé "¡Todos al Gladiador!"

Elsa vio como todos los hombres comenzaban a abandonar el barco. El miedo fue reemplazado por enojo. No iba a permitir que se escaparan tan fácilmente. Con tan sólo alzar su mano hacia enfrente, un rayo de hielo salió disparado y golpeó a varios hombres, y no conforme con eso, lo poco que logró darle a una parte del Gladiador comenzó a extenderse en hielo. Elsa repitió esa acción con su otra mano , atacando nuevamente al Gladiador y congelándolo lo más que podía.

"¡Maldita bruja!"

Bernabé alzó su espada lista para atacar a Elsa, haciendo que ella tuviera un déjà vu. Otra ola golpeó el barco, haciendo perder el equilibro a Bernabé y provocando que tirara su espada. Elsa aprovechó ese momento y la tomó.

"Tú..." dijo ella llena de ira y con su mano que sostenía la espada temblándole "Mataste a cada uno de mis hombres. ¡No mereces piedad!"

Estaba tan cegada por el odio que no se fijó que la espada comenzaba a congelarse. Bernabé dejó de mirar a Elsa y se enfocó en algo más amenazante.

"¡Todos al Gladiador!" gritó Bernabé más fuerte.

Elsa se confundió y luego vio una gran sombra posarse sobre el barco, haciendo que Bernabé huyera en ese momento. La Reina se dio la vuelta y vio a una enorme ola a punto de caer sobre ellos. Soltó la ya congelada espada, la cual se hizo añicos cuando llegó al suelo, y se dejó caer de rodillas, congelando el suelo a su alrededor.

La única vez que quiso ser terca en algo y es así como las cosas terminaron. No se molestó en verificar siquiera si alguien de su tripulación continuaba con vida, ella los declaró muertos sin realmente saberlo.

Lo triste también aquí es que ni siquiera se molestó en intentar congelar la ola.

En estos momentos Elsa podía ser sincera consigo misma. No era por los tratados comerciales por los que quería viajar a Berk, eran por esas palabas que estaban en el diario de su padre lo que la atrajeron a este lugar.

"Berk es un lugar de libertad" repitió en voz alta lo que había leído en el diario.

Quería experimentar la libertad. Pensó que tal vez en esa isla podía dejarla ser libre, aunque sea por un breve momento. Inhaló profundamente y cerró sus ojos.

La ola arrasó con el barco.


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **Chiefs and Queens**

 **Capítulo tres**

* * *

Esa mañana, Hiccup despertó de un excelente humor. El sol estaba brillante cosa inusual en Berk, podía oír claramente algunos Terribles Terrores cantar -por así decirlo- en su techo, todo apuntaba a ser un excelente día. Así que Hiccup se levantó de su cama, se puso su traje y bajó saboreando el delicioso desayuno que iba a tener y pensando que todo estaba marchando bien en el mundo cuando oyó la frase que más detestaba.

"Hijo, tenemos que hablar"

Hiccup no alcanzó siquiera a dar bocado de su comida cuando soltó un suspiro cansado. Su padre, Stoick el Vasto, normalmente usaba esa frase en dos diferentes escenarios: uno, cuando iba a regañarlo por algo que los dragones hicieron; y dos, cuando la conversación involucraba con algo de ser Jefe.

Luego de haber vivido por un año en la Orilla del Dragón, Hiccup y sus amigos finalmente habían regresado a Berk. La lucha con los tramperos había finalizado siendo ellos los victoriosos y logrando recuperar el oro de Berk. Ahora, Hiccup tenía muchos proyectos e ideas que deseaba hacer y que lamentablemente no se ha podido dar el tiempo debido a todas las responsabilidades que su padre le ha estado dando, responsabilidades que, a sus palabras, un Jefe tiene que hacerse cargo.

"Buenos días para ti también, papá" respondió Hiccup con cierto sarcasmo.

Stoick ignoró su comentario y se sentó frente a su hijo.

Toothless estaba recostado cómodamente cerca de la chimenea y mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

"Y, um, ¿de qué quieres hablar?" preguntó Hiccup sin realmente desearlo.

"Hijo, eres el Orgullo de Berk y estoy muy orgulloso"

 _Oh, no._ Pensó Hiccup. No le estaba gustando hacia donde esto se estaba dirigiendo.

"Ya eres un hombre" prosiguió Stoick con esa actitud que Hiccup sabía que no le importaba lo que alguien más dijera en ese momento hasta que él terminara "Y ya que ningún Jefe podría pedir un mejor sucesor yo he decidido nombrarte Jefe de Berk"

La cara de Hiccup se puso en blanco y abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, mientras que Stoick tenía esa sonrisa enorme en su rostro que Hiccup odiaba tener que quitársela. El Jefe esperaba por la respuesta o reacción de Hiccup con excitación, creyendo que iba a ser una buena.

"¡¿Tú, qué?!" gritó Hiccup finalmente horrorizado.

Toothless abrió sus ojos y alzó su cabeza con cierta alerta al oír a su jinete gritar de esa manera. Incluso los Terribles Terrores que estaban cantando en su techo salieron volando al oírlo.

"No seas dramático, Hiccup" dijo Stoick despreocupadamente y sin dejar de sonreír "Sabías que tarde o temprano este día iba a llegar"

"¡Pero no tan temprano!" argumentó su hijo sin dejar de sonar histérico "¡Todavía te falta mucho tiempo para retirarte!"

"Hiccup, es suficiente. Este es tu destino"

Hiccup se pasó una mano sobre su cabello y se puso de pie. El hambre se le había quitado y lo único que sentía en su estómago era un dolor terrible.

Por eso le estaba asignando cada vez más tareas y responsabilidades. Por esto es que su padre se desempeñaba tanto en que lo acompañara en cada trabajo y reunión que él estaba teniendo últimamente.

Stoick, ignorando completamente la actitud de su hijo, también se puso de pie y junto sus dos grandes manos.

"Bueno, una vez dicho esto tienes que ir a prepararte para la carrera de hoy. Ya ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que participaste, alguien tiene que quitarle la victoria a Astrid"

Tan pronto como Stoick le dio la espalda, Hiccup se montó sobre Toothless y ambos salieron de la casa.

"A eso le llamo entusiasmo" dijo Stoick para sí mismo sonriendo y creyendo que todo había salido bien, al mismo tiempo que pensaba que su hijo se dirigía hacia la Arena.

Nadie se dio cuenta que Hiccup salió de Berk en uno de sus ataques de egoísmo, como su padre les llamaba, y él lo prefería de ese modo.

Berk era todo lo contrario a la libertad en esos momentos y sumándole esta noticia, todo se iba a poner peor.

Él no tenía problemas liderando a sus amigos o a los dragones cuando las circunstancias lo ameritaban, liderar la isla, a Berk, sin embargo, era un tema completamente diferente. Hiccup no se creía capaz de poder hacerlo, ni tampoco quería intentar averiguarlo si podía o no. En este momento, él solamente se estaba enfocando en que iba a ser un pésimo trabajo y en que ya no iba a tener tiempo para él mismo.

Volaron sin rumbo fijo cerca del océano, mirando a los dragones acuáticos; luego subían a gran altura para después girar y dejarse caer libremente. Hiccup amaba volar con su mejor amigo y así lograba olvidarse por un momento de los problemas que tenía.

Ninguno notó cómo el sol comenzaba a moverse dando el paso del tiempo, aunque casi nunca lo notaban cuando los dos volaban por diversión porque parecía que el tiempo se tenía ahí mismo y todo lo que conlleva.

"¡Más rápido, Toothless" gritó Hiccup.

Toothless obedeció felizmente. Ya casi no vuela con su jinete como antes, por lo que era bueno estar solamente los dos por diversión. No había tramperos que atrapar ni amigos que rescatar, sólo él y Hiccup...

"¿Qué te parece si lo intentamos de nuevo, amigo?"

...Y las locas ideas de Hiccup.

Toothless resopló y sin la necesidad de verlo, Hiccup supo que acababa de poner una mueca inconforme.

"Vamos, Toothless, será divertido"

Hace tiempo, Hiccup logró diseñarle una cola a Toothless para que pudiera volar sin la necesidad de que él estuviera presente. Sin embargo, el Furia Nocturna no le gustaba tanto esa idea y casi no utilizaba ese mecanismo salvo en momentos como este. Hiccup preparó todo y luego se quitó los protectores de su silla.

"¿Listo?"

Hiccup comenzó a irse de lado hasta dejarse caer por completo de Toothless. El vikingo comenzó a gritar pero no de miedo, sino de la emoción que jamás se cansaba de sentir, de ese vacío estomacal que era provocado al caer de gran altura.

¡Eso era a lo que él llamaba libertad!

No responsabilidades, no tareas de las cuales encargarse ni un padre que le dijera qué hacer.

Continuó cayendo hasta llegar a una altura considerable para abrir las alas de dragón que le hizo a su traje. Después de tantos intentos, finalmente había logrado conseguir que las alas funcionaran, teniendo un buen equilibrio cayendo y dándole la sensación de que en verdad estaba volando.

Y ahí estaban él y Toothless, deslizándose en el aire sin problema alguno. Hiccup pasó de volar entre las nubes para comenzar a descender y tener una mejor vista del hielo que...

"¿Hielo?" dijo Hiccup confuso.

Estaba totalmente seguro que el lugar sobre el cual volaban era el mar. ¿Por qué entonces había hielo en su lugar?

"¡Toothless!"

Hiccup iba perdiendo cada vez más altura y continuaba descendiendo, no es como si no lo hubiera hecho anteriormente sin la necesidad de que Toothless le ayudara, pero Hiccup estaba muy seguro que caer sobre hielo no era una buena idea. ¿Y si el hielo se rompe debido y cae en agua helada? Podría morirse de hipotermia.

"¡Toothless!" volvió a llamar.

Su dragón parecía haberse separado de él en algún momento y no se dio cuenta. Hiccup gruñó y no tuvo otra opción más que prepararse para caer sobre el hielo, rogándole a Thor que no se quebrara en su impacto. Agradecía haberse puesto su casco el día de hoy.

Una vez aterrizando, Hiccup rodó y rodó en el hielo sin control alguno debido a lo resbaladizo que estaba. No fue hasta que choco contra algo que finalmente dejó de rodar. Hiccup notó que había chocado contra Toothless, el cual había puesto su pata delantera para detenerlo.

"¿Y tú dónde te metiste?" le preguntó Hiccup no muy contento "Gracias, reptil inservible"

Toothless resopló.

"Ajá"

Apoyándose sobre Toothless, Hiccup logró ponerse de pie, logrando muy a penas mantener el equilibrio.

"Hielo" dijo Hiccup amargamente "Odio el hielo"

Hiccup pude tolerar la lluvia y el granizo en Berk, considerando que en su aldea el clima es de lo peor, pero cuando se trataba de la nieve y sobre todo el hielo, normalmente se pasaba esos días en su casa o andaba por la aldea montado sobre Toothless debido a que mantener el equilibro con su prótesis era todo un reto. Además, estaba el asunto en que él era todo un maestro en irse de cara contra el suelo cuando éste estaba congelado.

Una razón más para amar volar.

"¿Dónde estamos?"

Maldecía no haber puesto más atención en el rumbo que habían tomado, debía de dejar que su enojo bloqueara sus sentidos de orientación para añadir más lugares a su mapa.

Hiccup logró subirse en el lomo de Toothless y abrió la brújula que tenía en su brazo. Las coordenadas indicaban que estaban al norte, y si él estaba en lo correcto, este lugar debería ser mar. Todavía estaban alejados de aquellas costas congeladas las cuales aún no ha tenido tiempo de poder explorarlas.

El castaño soltó algo de aire y éste fue visible. Hiccup estaba impuesto al frío y era muy raro que lo sintiera, pero conforme Toothless continuaba avanzando, Hiccup sentía cada vez más frío. Incluso su dragón comenzaba a sentirlo.

"Lo sé, amigo" dijo Hiccup cuando Toothless gruñó "A mí tampoco me agrada esto. ¿Cómo es que es que el océano se congeló? Estoy casi seguro que no existe un dragón que sea capaz de hacer esto?"

Ha tenido encuentros con ciertos dragones que viven en lo frío, pero ninguno era capaz de hacer todo esto.

Hiccup abrió sus ojos al ver un enorme bulto de agua congelada.

"Woow" exclamó sorprendido. "Mira esto"

Aquel bulto tenía la forma de haber sido una ola chocando contra algo.

"Toothless, hay que acercarnos"

Toothless resopló y luego negó con su cabeza, para después retroceder un poco. Entonces el Furia Nocturna pisó algo. Hiccup, sin bajarse de Toothless, se agachó lo más que pudo y logró tomar el trozo de madera que Toothless pisó. De un árbol no era, de eso estaba seguro. La madera ya estaba trabajada y no parecía pertenecer de un arma ni mucho menos de una casa considerando que esto es el océano.

"¿Será un trozo de un barco?" dedujo Hiccup.

Finalmente, con un poco más de insistencia, Toothless comenzó a avanzar. Entre más se acercaban, Hiccup admitía que la ola congelada se veía hermosa, pues ésta lucía en el momento perfecto en que hizo impacto.

"Si esa ola chocó contra un barco, espero que no hubiera habido gente"

Y entonces la vio.

Debajo del impacto de la ola, notó una pierna sin zapato.

"¡Toothless!"

El dragón se dirigió hacia donde su jinete apuntó.

Tirada entre todo el hielo había una mujer. Ella estaba inconsciente y su piel lucía muy pálida así como también lucía herida. Hiccup se bajó de Toothless y sacó una manta que siempre cargaba en una de las bolsas colgadas en Tootless. Pidiendo que no se resbalara, Hiccup cubrió a la hermosa mujer con la manta y la cargó. Toothless se agachó e Hiccup la subió en él para después subirse él, quedando ella entre sus brazos.

"Amigo, tenemos que irnos. Ella está herida y sabrá cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí"

Toothless emprendió vuelo.

El tiempo le ha enseñado a Hiccup que a veces no es bueno llevar desconocidos a Berk. Pero el chico no podía dejarla ahí. Era un milagro que ella continuara viva entre tanto hielo.

La mujer hizo un ruido parecido a una respiración profunda. Hiccup agachó su mirada y la examinó con más detenimiento. En definitiva que ella era hermosa. Su cabello rubio platinado no era muy común de ver y eso que muchas mujeres en Berk eran rubias, a pesar de su piel pálida ella tenía un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas. Por el vestido que estaba utilizando, Hiccup dedujo que no era del archipiélago.

¿Quién era esta mujer y qué hacía sola por estos rumbos?

Entre lo que continuaron volando, Hiccup notó algo increíble e hizo que Toothless se detuviera.

"Pero qué...?"

Justo en donde ellos estaban sobrevolando, había una división de mar congelado y mar no congelado. Era asombroso de ver y a la vez preocupante. Él acababa de pasar por este rumbo y el agua no lucía de esta manera.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

Asombrado, Hiccup notó como el hielo se acababa de expandir un poco más y jadeó preocupado. La cabeza de Hiccup comenzó a pensar y llegó a la conclusión de que si el hielo se estaba expandiendo, esto podría llegar hasta las costas de Berk, afectando la pesca y el comercio entre otras aldeas, así como también a los dragones marinos.

"Amigo, tenemos que continuar" dijo Hiccup avanzando nuevamente "Tengo que advertirle a mi padre sobre esto"

* * *

Elsa sentía un viento fresco rosar sus mejillas y su cabello moverse al compás del aire. Se sentía muy cómoda donde quiera que estuviera y no quería abrir sus ojos todavía, hace tiempo que no estaba así de relajada. Así que se movió un poco hacia el centro de ella misma para poder acomodar mejor su cabeza y tener un mejor sonido de esos latidos de corazón que- un momento. ¿Latidos?

Fue entonces que Elsa abrió sus ojos de golpe. Su respiración se agitó cuando notó que estaba recargada en el regazo de una persona, un hombre para ser más exactos. Con cuidado y sin intentar moverse más de lo que debía, Elsa alzó su mirada para verle en rostro solamente para encontrarse con que lo traía cubierto por un casco.

¿Quién era él y por qué ella estaba con él?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Elsa se apartó de él empujándose a ella misma, esperando caer al suelo. Lo que no esperaba en ese momento, es que comenzara a caer al vacío.

Elsa comenzó a gritar aterrada. ¿Por qué ella estaba descendiendo? ¿Acaso estaba volando? Incluso siendo ella alguien nacida con la magia de controlar el hielo y la nieve, le era ilógico pensar en que alguien pudiera volar. Era imposible.

Su garganta comenzaba a dolerle y la sentía rasposa, pero ella no dejaba de gritar. No fue hasta que algo la garró del hombro izquierdo cuando finalmente guardó silencio. Giró su cabeza hacia su hombro izquierdo y vio una garra negra encajándole sus uñas provocando que su hombro comenzara a sangrar.

Presa del pánico, Elsa comenzó a pegarle a puño cerrado con su otra mano.

"¡Suéltame!" gritó ella.

"No creo que sea una buena idea" contestó una calmada voz a lo lejos.

Sin importarle su advertencia, ella continuó pegándole con la garra hasta que abrió su mano y cuando volvió a pegar, la garra se llenó de escarcha.

Algo chilló.

La garra la soltó y ella volvía a caer. Pensando las cosas un poco mejor, Elsa no sabía que era peor: caer hasta el suelo para partirse la cabeza o haberse esperado a ver qué era lo que la criatura le iba a hacer.

Entre lo que ella continuaba cayendo, algo mucho más grande y negro descendió más rápido que ella. Algo que parecían ser alas se extendieron debajo de ella y Elsa cayó justo en eso, regresando nuevamente en el regazo del hombre.

"Te advierto que si vuelves a dejarte caer, no habrá una tercera oportunidad" le dijo el hombre detrás de la máscara.

A pesar de sonar desesperado, su tono no desprendía hostilidad.

"Toothless, bajemos en ese risco"

Elsa bajó un poco su mano y tocó algo escamoso y frío. Rápidamente la retiró y vio unas escamas de un color negro intenso. ¿En qué cosa estaba exactamente?

Cuando la criatura descendió, Elsa intentó calmarse. Sentía revuelto su estómago y estaba algo mareada luego de haber caído dos veces. Se llevó una mano sobre su boca deseando que no sucediera lo que estaba sintiendo.

"Respira por la nariz" le dijo el hombre suavemente como si supiera lo que estaba sintiendo "Eso normalmente funciona"

A pesar de estar en el suelo, él continuaba sin quitarse el casco.

Elsa le hizo caso y respiró por su nariz varias veces hasta que esa sensación horrorosa comenzó a desaparecer. Desvió su mirada azul y vio que el hombre llevaba una espada. Rápidamente, ella tomó la espada y cayó de la criatura. No pasó ni un segundo cuando Elsa estaba de pie de nuevo y con la espada mal agarrada apuntando hacia enfrente.

"Hey, tienes que calmarte" le dijo el hombre bajando sin problema alguno de la negra criatura "No te recomiendo moverte mucho si no quieres que esa sensación de malestar regrese"

"¡Alto ahí!" le gritó ella cuando él dio un paso hacia enfrente.

Sus piernas le estaban temblando pero no precisamente por miedo. Elsa se sentía débil, como si no hubiera comido en días. Con suerte, el hombre no notaría que la mano que sostenía la espada también temblaba.

Elsa contuvo otro grito cuando le prestó más atención a la criatura. Era un animal que ella jamás había visto antes. De color negro con alas y unos dientes amenazantes. Lo que sea que fuera, lucía que estaba dispuesto a lanzarse contra ella.

"Toothless, tranquilo. Sólo está asustada" dijo el hombre calmando a la criatura.

"¿Quién eres?" le preguntó Elsa hostilmente.

Finalmente, el hombre se quitó su casco dejándose ver. Él no lucía mayor que ella, se trataba de un muchacho de cabello castaño, pecoso y de ojos verdes.

"Mi nombre es Hiccup" se presentó él "Y este es mi dragón Toothless"

"¿Dragón?" repitió Elsa confusa.

Los dragones eran criaturas mitológicas, no pueden ser reales.

"Imposible" susurró sorprendida. Hiccup quiso aprovechar ese momento para dar otro paso hacia ella, pero la mujer se puso en una mala guardia "¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer conmigo?"

A este punto, Elsa comenzaba a pensar en por qué no utilizaba sus poderes.

"Sinceramente, quiero llevarte a mi isla y que un sanador te vea. Estás herida, y como te dejaste caer le dije a Toothless que había que atraparte y no midió su fuerza. Me disculpo por eso, es sólo que me tomaste desprevenido"

Astrid se hubiera reído de su mala maniobra de salvamento que acababa de utilizar.

"¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?"

"Te encontré inconsciente, tengo un dragón" dijo Hiccup con cierta obviedad "Si hubiera querido dañarte ya lo pude haber hecho, ¿no crees?"

Hiccup utilizó su típico tono sarcástico que esperaba no haberla ofendido.

Mientras tanto, Elsa se estaba dando cuenta del mal aspecto. Solamente traía un zapato y el otro había perdido el tacón, no llevaba su capa puesta y su vestido estaba roto un poco más arriba de las rodillas además de que la parte de arriba de sus brazos también estaban desgarrados, sin mencionar el desastre que debía de ser su cabello ya que podía ver mechones en su rostro.

"N-no te creo" declaró ella finalmente

"¿Enserio?" dijo Hiccup algo ofendido "Te salvo de todo ese hielo y tú..."

"¿Hielo?" lo interrumpió Elsa confusa "¿Qué hielo?"

Hiccup alzó su cabeza hacia atrás de ella.

"Creo que lo puedes alcanzar a ver"

Sin dejar de apuntar la espada hacia enfrente, Elsa giró su cabeza lentamente. Abrió sus hermosos ojos azules con sorpresa y jadeó espantada, incluso bajó un poco la espada de la sorpresa.

"No..." masculló ella sin creerlo "El océano se está congelando"

La única vez que eso había ocurrido fue cuando huyó de Arendelle. ¿Acaso se estaba repitiendo la misma historia?

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad comenzó a invadirla. Sintió una opresión en su pecho provocando que soltara la espada.

Entonces recordó.

Su insistencia en ir a Berk. Piratas atacando su barco. El Comandante Reynolds salvándole la vida. La ola que arrasó con su barco.

"¿Había alguien más?" le preguntó ella al borde de las lágrimas "¿¡Había alguien más donde me encontraste?!"

Hiccup se limitó a negar con su cabeza.

Oh por Dios.

"Se supone que debí haber muerto"

"¿Perdón?" preguntó Hiccup confuso.

"Una ola impactó el barco en donde yo navegaba"

"Entonces sí era una ola"

"¿Disculpa?"

Hiccup revolvió su cabello.

"Como iba diciendo, te encontré inconsciente en el hielo y cerca de ti había lo que parecía ser una ola perfectamente congelada. Debo decir que estoy sorprendido de que continúes con vida. ¿Tendrás una idea de lo que pudo ocasionar el hielo?"

Elsa se mordió un poco el labio inferior.

"No"

"Lo supuse"

Elsa suspiró con tristeza. Estaba cansada, tanto física como mentalmente. Le rogaba a Dios que sus soldados la hubieran abandonado y que ellos se encontraran bien y a salvo. Bernabé no mató a todos, de eso estaba segura.

"Lamento mi mal comportamiento" dijo ella luego de un largo silencio.

"No pasa nada" sonrió Hiccup "Te sorprenderías de la cantidad de personas que han sido mucho más mal educadas que tú"

Elsa sonrió débilmente ante su comentario. Se abrazó a sí misma y volvió a suspirar

"Toma"

Ella no notó el momento en que Hiccup se había acercado hasta donde estaba. Hiccup le estaba extendiendo una sábana.

"No está muy limpia, pero te mantendrá caliente"

No tenía frío realmente, pero no quería mal-agradecer su gesto.

"Gracias"

Antes de tomar la sábana, Elsa se detuvo a centímetros de la mano de Hiccup.

¿Y si lo congelaba como lo hizo con la garra del dragón? La criatura lucía como si nada le hubiera pasado pero Elsa estaba segura de haberlo oído chillar.

"Adelante" alentó Hiccup "Era juego sobre que estaba sucia"

Con cierto miedo, Elsa tomó la sábana y afortunadamente nada malo sucedió.

"Y... ¿quién eres?" le preguntó Hiccup.

Elsa se sonrojó al notar que todavía no se ha presentado.

"Soy la Re- soy Elsa" corrigió ella antes de que Hiccup lo notara.

"Un placer conocerte Elsa"


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **Chiefs and Queens**

 **Capítulo cuatro**

* * *

Elsa sentía que su cabeza le punzaba.

"Su espada"

Hiccup no pasó por desapercibido el modo tan formal en que Elsa había utilizado. Su padre le ha dicho incontables veces que la gente con la que no es cercana tiene que hablarle de ese modo una vez que sea nombrado Jefe. Hiccup no está acostumbrado a que le hablen de esa manera ni tampoco le agrada tanto esa idea.

"Gracias" dijo él solamente tomando a Inferno.

"Es una espada algo extraña" comentó ella pasando lentamente su mano derecha de un lado de su cabeza, esperando sentir el contacto frío que emana de ella naturalmente. No dejaba de dolerle la cabeza que hasta el momento prestó atención que tenía una vez que se había calmado. "Nunca había visto una espada hueca"

Antes de devolverle la espada a Hiccup, Elsa la había examinado. El mango de la espada tenía una forma extraña cuando comenzaba la espada, lucía como el rostro de algún tipo de animal. En ese momento ella notó también que la espada en sí no parecía tener mucho filo y estaba hecha principalmente de metal. No dudaba que la espada hiciera daño, pero tampoco cree ella que haga más que una espada común.

"Es porque no es una espada común" puntualizó Hiccup con cierto orgullo en su voz que Elsa notó. Hiccup tenía la espada alzada hacia enfrente y de algún, la espada comenzó a arder.

Elsa jadeó sorprendida e hizo un paso hacia atrás al ver el fuego. No sabía exactamente qué decir, tenía tantas preguntas pero no podía formular ninguna. Miró a Hiccup con ojos muy abiertos y él rió algo avergonzado.

"Toothless no es el único dragón" comenzó a explicar animosamente "Hay toda clase de diferentes dragones y la saliva de algunos tiende a ser inflamable. Yo mismo hice esta espada. Logré que por toda la orilla escurriera saliva de un dragón y que logre generar una chispa y de ese modo prende"

"Es... ingenioso"

En Arendelle, los herreros tienden a fabricar armas de gran calidad y en lo único que innovan es en el filo o el peso de la espada, dependiendo para qué persona esté destinada. Nunca a nadie se le había ocurrido crear una espada que a la que se le pudiera prender fuego.

"Si no te molesta, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

Elsa ladeó un poco su cabeza pero asintió. A diferencia de Hiccup, Elsa estaba acostumbrada a que la gente se dirija a ella con respeto. Era agradable que alguien que no sea familia le hable de un modo tan despreocupante.

"Estoy acostumbrado a que las personas reaccionen de un modo asustado cuando ven a Toothless, pero aparte de asustada, lucías confundida. ¿Será acaso-? "Hiccup tragó saliva "¿Será acaso que tu no habías visto un dragón antes?"

Elsa pudo notar el nerviosismo de Hiccup. Se aferró más a la sábana con la que estaba cubierta.

"Nunca" afirmó ella. "En mi hogar no los creemos reales. Para nosotros son solo un mito."

"¿De dónde vienes?" le preguntó Hiccup curioso "Todo el archipiélago está familiarizado con los dragones, aunque no todos con la convivencia con ellos como a mí me gustaría.

Hiccup esperaba no sonar grosero, pero realmente sería curiosidad. Siempre se ha estipulado que los dragones existen por todo el mundo, tal vez tienen presencia más en ciertos lugares que en otros.

Entre tanto, Elsa notaba que Hiccup era un chico amable y se ve que es alguien noble. Sin embargo, Anna creyó en esa misma amabilidad con Hans y las cosas no resultaron ser lo que aparentaban.

Esperen...

"Dios mío" susurró Elsa. Hiccup no logró oírla.

Anna.

Elsa se mordió el labio inferior discretamente y bajó su mirada. Su pobre hermana. No importa el lugar, las malas noticias siempre viajan muy rápido, justo como cuando el barco de sus padres se hundió. Está en medio de un lugar que no conoce ni tampoco hay un Reino cercano al cual pueda acudir para intentar comunicarse con su hermana y decirle que estaba bien.

"Oh" exclamó Hiccup de repente y ella lo miró llevarse una mano detrás de su cabeza mostrándose incómodo "Supongo que, uh, no quieres decirme. Está bien. Um, me parece que estamos en territorio de una villa amigable, necesitas ver un sanador cuanto antes y Berk está..."

"Espera" lo interrumpió Elsa "¿Berk?" repitió sin creerlo "¿Es usted nativo de Berk?"

Hiccup asintió extrañado. Los ojos de Elsa se volvieron a ampliar y luego dio una suave risa.

"Es real... ¡Berk es real!"

"Sí..." comentó Hiccup fingiendo reírse con entusiasmo a pesar de no comprender "Tan real como los dragones"

Elsa se sintió llena de alegría por unos momentos, pero esa felicidad se esfumó en el momento en que recordó que por su culpa, su tripulación de jóvenes valientes de Arendelle perdieron la vida. Ella se abrazó a sí misma y la sábana se resbaló de su cuerpo.

Hiccup no supo qué hacer. ¿Debía ir a abrazarla? ¿Decirle algún tipo de consuelo a pesar de no saber qué es lo que Elsa tiene?

El futuro Jefe alzó su vista hacia el cielo y notó que éste comenzaba a tornarse gris, amenazando e que pronto iba a llover o a caer nieve.

"Elsa" dijo Hiccup acercándose a ella y poniendo suavemente su mano sobre su hombro "No sé qué es lo que tienes, pero quiero decirle que lo siento" Elsa lo miró directo a sus ojos y sintió sus mejillas arder un poco al notar el profundo color verde que éstos eran "Pero por favor, déjame llevarte a Berk. Hace un momento iba a sugerir en ir a la villa cercana para que te atiendan, pero si el clima cambia no tendremos modo de ir a Berk"

Bien Hiccup podía dejarla aquí y que ella se las arreglara como pudiera. Pero por la forma en la que se mostró hace unos momentos, Hiccup logró comprender que Elsa quería ir a Berk. Y algo en su interior le sugería que debía llevarla a su isla.

"¿Puedes confiar en mí?"

El castaño le estaba ofreciendo su mano para que la tomara. A Elsa no se le daba muy bien que digamos confiar en las personas debido a sus poderes y a experiencias pasadas que ha tenido, pero este viaje lo hizo en primer lugar para experimentar algo nuevo. Este no es el resultado que ella se había imaginado que este viaje tendría, pero al final Berk resultó ser una isla real. Además, ya está en esta situación.

Sin decir nada, ella tomó la mano de Hiccup, quién notó que la mano de Elsa era muy delgada y delicada, de alguien quien no está acostumbrado a hacer labores pesados.

" _¿Nobleza?_ " pensó Hiccup y luego sacudió ligeramente su cabeza "Gracias" le dijo sonriéndole.

Elsa le devolvió la sonrisa un poco débil.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Mi cabeza me duele" confesó ella con cierta pena "Pero no estoy mareada"

"Es bueno oír eso" dijo Hiccup "Tener mareos en tu primer vuelo es normal, bueno, en tu primera caída libre también. Pero uno se va acostumbrando a esa grandiosa sensación de vacío cuando vas cayendo"

"Si no le molesta, preferiría no volver a experimentar eso" comentó Elsa nerviosa

"Oh. ¡Oh! Claro, claro. No-eh, no estaba sugiriendo que iba a volver a dejarte caer ni nada...eh, bueno" Hiccup aclaró su garganta. "Volemos entonces"

Hiccup se montó primero en el dragón y luego él la ayudo a subirse. Toothless había esperado pacientemente a que ellos tuvieran su conversación, Elsa incluso había olvidado su presencia.

Ahora que ella estaba más tranquila, pudo apreciar que la criatura era hermosa y exótica. El dragón no se comparaba con ningún otro animal que ella ha visto antes. ¿Cómo es que no hay algún tipo de evidencia que demuestre la existencia de dragones en Arendelle? Hiccup luce bastante familiarizado con los dragones, dándole a entender que en Berk han de ser muy común ver dragones. Arendelle estaba a ocho días de Berk en barco, hay Reinos más lejanos con los que tiene tratos comerciales.

"Sostente bien" le advirtió Hiccup tomándola de las manos para que lo agarrara con firmeza de sus caderas.

Elsa se sonrojó.

"¿Qué tan lejos estamos de Berk?" preguntó Elsa antes de que el dragón despegara.

Dio una exclamación de sorpresa cuando Toothless emprendió el vuelo. Inconscientemente, ella se aferró más a Hiccup y se hizo hacia enfrente para sentirlo más cerca.

Hiccup volvió a aclararse su garganta cuando sintió la cercanía de Elsa.

"En Toothless, no tanto" respondió Hiccup quien se había vuelto a poner nuevamente su casco "Si hablas de ir navegando, Berk está a dos días más. Y eso sin contar todos los pilares de piedra que se tienen que atravesar o la falta de viento para impulsar la vela"

Tal vez su padre había navegado en círculos hasta encontrarse con esos piratas.

El viaje continuó en silencio y Elsa no se atrevía a abrir sus ojos. Esa sensación de vacío iba desapareciendo pero el miedo de volar no.

"Relájate" oyó decir a Hiccup "Si te pones tensa, no disfrutarás de la vista "

Lo dice como si estuvieran paseando a caballo.

Dudosa, Elsa fue abriendo sus ojos. Fue entonces que notó por primera vez que estaban volando sobre las nubes. Sus ojos azules se iluminaron ante tanta belleza, pues también pudo apreciar el mar y las islas abajo de ellos de un modo que nunca creyó posible.

Hiccup sintió que poco a poco Elsa se iba aferrando menos a él. A pesar de que ella no podía verlo, sonrió de lado satisfecho al notar que estaba agarrando la confianza suficiente. Definitivamente que era bueno convenciendo a las personas.

"Es... hermoso" escuchó a Elsa.

El cielo comenzaba a ser despejado de las tan amenazadoras nubes que lo acompañaban, así como también del frío de ese momento. Hiccup miró hacia atrás y a parte de ver el rostro lleno de curiosidad y asombro de Elsa, ya no se notaba lo congelado del mar.

Que el mar se comenzara a congelar era preocupante.

Hiccup deseaba que esto no llegara hasta Berk.

* * *

Mientras tanto, de regreso en Berk, Stoick no lucía muy feliz.

En lugar de haber asistido a la carrera como él pensaba, Hiccup se había vuelto a marchar sin decirle a nadie hacia donde iba en sus ataques de egoísmo.

"Lo asustaste con la gran charla" le dijo Gobber medio bromeando.

Hiccup ya no es un niño para que continúe haciendo esto y que siga evadiendo sus responsabilidades. Tiene que enfrentarse a la realidad de que él será Jefe de Berk.

Los gritos de euforia del pueblo lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Vio al resto de los jóvenes todavía compitiendo en la carrera. Los gemelos, para su sorpresa, iban ganando. Ellos llevaban 9 puntos, seguidos por Astrid con 3, Snotlout y Fishlegs iban en cero y... Bueno, ni que decir de Hiccup que ni siquiera estaba.

Al final, Astrid fue quien obtuvo la oveja negra y ganó el juego. Era de esperarse, en realidad. Si Hiccup aquí, ella es la que tiende a ganar.

"¿Ha visto a Hiccup?" le preguntó Astrid cuando el juego terminó.

"Si tú no sabes en dónde está, menos yo" confesó Stoick.

Sus vuelos no eran sorpresa para nadie, pero en ocasiones avisaba a alguno de sus amigos hacia donde iba, normalmente a ella o a Fishlegs.

"Iré a buscarlo"

Antes de que Astrid se montara en Stormfly y salir volando, el característico ruido de Furia Nocturna se oyó.

Rápidamente, el ánimo de Stoick cambió.

"Aquí viene. El orgullo de Berk" declaró cuando Toothless aterrizó en medio de la plaza.

Hiccup gruñó con un poco de vergüenza cuando lo oyó y se quitó el casco.

"¿Orgullo?"

Stoick y Astrid intercambiaron miradas confusas al oír una suave voz femenina desconocida.

Hiccup bajó de Toothless y luego se giró para extenderle la mano a la joven que al parecer traía de compañía.

"Woow" exclamaron Snotlout, Fishlegs y Tuffnut cuando la vieron.

Más de un vikingo que estaba por la plaza se sonrojó al ver a la hermosa dama que Hiccup ayudó a bajar de Toothless. Su cabello era rubio pero no se comparaba ningún otro tono de una mujer vikinga ya que casi lucía de color blanco, su figura era delgada y pequeña y su rostro... oh, su rostro era hermoso.

"Por Freyja" silbó Tuffnut "Odín, creo que estoy viendo una hermosa Valkiria.

Ruffnut musitó con asco y golpeó a su gemelo.

"Vayamos a ver a Gothi, ella es la mejor sanadora de Berk" oyeron a Hiccup decir.

Elsa ya se había quitado el otro zapato y ahora caminaba descalza. Se sentía abochornada debido a lo expuesta que estaba. Su desastroso cabello, su destruido vestido y ahora sin zapatos. Esta no era una apariencia de una Reina.

"¿Este es Berk?" cuestionó Elsa dejando a un lado el cómo lucía.

Hiccup asintió.

Elsa miró a todos sus alrededores y a la gente. La vestimenta de la mayoría lucían como armaduras, logró divisar a varios niños que llevaban puesto ropa sencilla de tela y notó también que ciertos adultos cargaban con armas. Para ser honesta, ella se había imaginado muy diferente tanto a las personas como a la isla en sí, menos civilizado, debe confesar.

Las casas hechas de piedra, madera y paja lucían firmes y bien construidas, así como también construcciones extrañas que estaban en medio de lo que parecía ser la plaza...

Elsa exclamó un suave grito cuando vio a un dragón totalmente diferente de Toothless aterrizar cerca en medio de la plaza para dirigirse a comer el pescado que estaban en lo que parecía ser un comedero. Su sorpresa no terminó cuando notó a más dragones volando sobre Berk como si se trataran de pájaros.

"Tranquila" le sonrió Hiccup "Como dije, en Berk los dragones son comunes. Vivimos en armonía con ellos"

Elsa se limitó a asentir.

Caminaron hasta llegar frente a un vikingo grande, robusto y de una alocada barba roja.

"Hijo" exclamó el hombre firmemente.

Elsa tragó saliva. ¿Éste era el padre de Hiccup?"

"Uh, papá" Oh por Dios, ¡realmente era el padre de Hiccup! "Ella es Elsa"

Elsa estaba acostumbrada a que las personas se reverencien ante ella, pero como no le ha dicho a Hiccup de su estatus, ella fue la que hizo una leve inclinación ante el vikingo. Elsa sentía la mirada de él bien fija en ella, casi como si la estuviera examinando.

Y luego, el vikingo se rió.

"¡Pero qué chica tan educada!" Stoick tomó a Hiccup de lado y luego lo apretó entre sus brazos "Te doy la bienvenida a Berk. Soy Stoick, Jefe de esta isla"

"¿Jefe?" repitió Elsa.

Sus ojos azules se volvieron a abrir al caer en cuenta que si el Jefe de Berk es padre de Hiccup, entonces él debe ser algo así como el heredero del trono.

"Curioso, luces familiar" exclamó Stoick mientras continuaba viéndola. "Pero eso no importa. Dijiste que la quieres llevar con Gothi, ¿verdad, hijo?"

"Sí" afirmó el castaño "La encontré en medio de una ola congelada. Luego te cuento mejor"

Stoick asintió.

Hiccup le hizo el señalamiento de que lo siguiera y así Elsa lo hizo.


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **Chiefs and Queens**

 **Capítulo cinco**

* * *

El veredicto que Gothi le dio a Elsa, de acuerdo a la traducción que Hiccup le hizo de sus escritos ya que por alguna razón la anciana no hablaba, es que se encontraba deshidratada, sus heridas eran superficiales y sanarían en unos cuantos días, y además necesitaba dormir. Gothi la mantuvo sentada en la cama donde la checó e hizo que Hiccup fuera a traer agua y comida para ella.

"Bocados pequeños" le tradujo Hiccup el escrito cuando había regresado por las cosas "Dice que es necesario para que tu cuerpo no recienta la falta de agua y alimento"

Era de sorprenderse que siendo una civilización prácticamente perdida tuvieran tales conocimientos sanadores. Se sentía avergonzada de sus propios pensamientos cerrados que tenía respecto a su cultura.

Elsa le agradeció a Gothi y comenzó a comer lentamente.

Las historias que ha oído hasta ahora sobre los vikingos estaban equivocadas. Ellos saben cómo comportarse civilizadamente justo como su padre relató en su diario... Elsa apretó el cubierto en su mano y sus labios también para vitar que el sollozo se escapara. El diario de su padre. La cosa que recientemente había encontrado y que le había ayudado a ver un lado que nunca se imaginó que él tenía, yace ahora perdido junto con su barco.

Esta no era la circunstancia en la que quería llegar a Berk. Se siente culpable incluso en pensar que a pesar de todo, siente una extraña calma en su interior. Probablemente se deba a la presencia de Hiccup, quien también superó las expectativas que ella tenía.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" le preguntó el joven vikingo.

Elsa lo miró y la sensación de culpabilidad comenzó a desvanecerse cuando vio la sonrisa del castaño.

"Mejor" sonrió ella débilmente "Le agradezco mucho"

"No hay de qué" Hiccup sonrió aliviado "Hablé con mi papá y él no tiene problema en que te hospedes en nuestra casa por el momento"

"Mmmm... Siento que he escuchado antes esa propuesta"

Hiccup dio un pequeño gruñido entre dientes y miró hacia la puerta, encontrándose con sus amigos ya adentro de la habitación. Elsa se sonrojó avergonzada al sentir las miradas de estas nuevas cinco personas y dejó a un lado de la cama la charola con comida.

"¿Por qué dices eso, Tuffnut?" preguntó Hiccup, aunque una parte de él no quería hacerlo temiendo por la respuesta que fuera a dar.

Estaba seguro que iba a dejarlo en ridículo, como normalmente lo hace.

El joven de largo cabello rubio y maltrato a quien Hiccup se dirigió como Tuffnut, sonrió de manera burlona, al menos así lo sintió Elsa.

"La última vez que permitiste que una chica foránea durmiera en tu cuarto, se robó el Libro de Dragones"

Nadie notó en cómo los ojos azules de Elsa brillaron al oírlo. ¿Los vikingos tienen un Libro de Dragones? ¿De qué trata el libro? ¿Su anatomía? ¿Sus habilidades y debilidades? ¿Cómo entrenarlos? Oírlo mencionar eso, como si se refiriera a que los dragones son tan comunes, le hizo sentir que en lugar de pertenecer a diferentes tierras, también pertenecían a mundos completamente distintos. Elsa tenía la curiosidad en saber más sobre los dragones, considerando que no hay ninguno en Arendelle.

"¡Sí!" continuó la gemela "Y ella se lo entregó a uno de tus tantos enemigos mortales y tuvimos que recuperarlo, como siempre lo hacemos"

Hiccup rodó sus ojos al recordarlo.

"¿Por qué tienen que seguir hablando de esa historia? ¡Ella es nuestra amiga ahora!"

"Porque es divertido" dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

"Olviden eso" Snotlout se acercó hasta Elsa y la tomó de la mano para después sonreírle de un modo que él consideraba coqueto pero que en realidad era lo contrario "Hola"

"Um..." Elsa desvió la mirada hacia Hiccup, quien chocó su mano contra su cara, y luego vio de nuevo al vikingo pelinegro "¿Hola?"

"Me llamo Snotlout Jorgenson" se presentó mientras enseñaba sus músculos con su otro brazo "Soy el mejor jinete de dragones de toda esta isla"

"¡Ja! Sí claro, y Ruffnut es lista "se burló Tuffnut y Ruffnut, quien Elsa supuso que era la gemela, le dio un golpe.

"¡Idiota!" le gritó Ruffnut.

"Pues ella debe saber entonces que YO soy el inventor de las Carreras de Dragones" continuó el gemelo recobrando la compostura "Por eso, yo soy el mejor"

"Eres el mejor en nada, eso sí" dijo Snotlout entre risas "Admítanlo, soy el mejor jinete y entrenador de dragones"

La curiosidad de Elsa iba en aumento. Primero mencionan jinetes y ahora entrenadores. ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? ¿Y qué son las Carreras de Dragones?

"Ustedes no pueden entrenar ni a un Terrible Terror" intervino el otro vikingo robusto y rubio "Mucho gusto, soy Fishlegs Ingerman"

Elsa retiró su mano de la de Snotlout y sonrió nerviosa

"Es un, uh, gusto conocerlos a todos"

"Chicos por favor" comentó Hiccup abochornado por la situación "Traten de comportarse"

"¿Y cuándo no nos hemos comportado?" preguntó Snotlout ofendido.

"La pregunta debe de ser ¿cuándo se han comportado?" habló la última chica rubia "Soy Astrid"

Elsa volvió a sonreírles.

"Me llamo Elsa. Nuevamente, es un gusto en conocerlos"

Ruffnut silbó.

"Tenemos a toda una chica educada"

Elsa se sonrojó.

"No eres del archipiélago, ¿verdad?" le cuestionó Fishlegs "Ninguna otra tribu de por aquí tiene tanta educación"

"Berk es la isla más educada" comentó Astrid "Así que ya te darás una idea de cómo es el resto"

"Sí" siguió Snotlout" Una belleza como tú no puede ser de por aquí"

Elsa ahora era la abochornada por sus comentarios. Aunque su bochorno pasó a preocupación cuando vio a todos comenzar a discutir sobre cómo hablarle o qué decirle o qué no decirle.

Hiccup notó la incomodidad de ella y suspiró.

"Chicos" habló el castaño seriamente y todos callaron "Creo que... es mejor que se vayan. Elsa todavía no se siente muy bien"

"¡Oh, vamos!" se quejó Tuffnut "¿Por qué siempre te quedas con las guapas?"

Astrid le dio una patada.

"¡No hables como si ella fuera una cosa!"

"S-solo preguntaba"

Uno a uno fueron saliendo hasta que nuevamente volvieron a quedarse solos. Hiccup tragó saliva y volvió a mirar a Elsa. Su rostro todavía se veía algo incómodo. Hiccup suspiró otra vez y se llevó una mano detrás de su cuello.

"Lamento eso" se disculpó el castaño "Mis amigos son algo... excéntricos"

"No se disculpe" respondió Elsa con sinceridad.

"Elsa" por el modo en que Hiccup dijo su nombre, ella supuso que era la hora de las preguntas "¿De dónde vienes?"

Aún cuando esperaba la pregunta, Elsa se tensó. ¿Debería decirle?

Como dijo antes, su intención era venir a hacer tratos comerciales con esta isla para poder salvar a la suya y explorar nuevas tierras, ella conocía los riesgos a los que se enfrentaba al tratar con personas nuevas y culturas diferentes a las usuales. Lo que Elsa no esperaba era ser atacada por piratas, perder toda su tripulación, el congelamiento del océano, la falta de control de sus poderes nuevamente, estar en esta situación en Berk... No es así como Elsa esperaba inspirar confianza ni tener confianza con estos vikingos que hasta el momento no han sido nada más que amables con ella.

"No somos salvajes" oyó a Hiccup decir.

"¿Q-qué?" dijo Elsa confusa y luego negó con su cabeza "No, Hiccup, usted no entiende. Yo no..."

"Conozco las historias que se cuentan de nosotros fuera de este archipiélago" continuó el vikingo, no lucía molesto "Dicen cosas atroces de nosotros. No te voy a mentir, algunas de esas historias son ciertas, son historias que se cuentan entre nuestros pueblos. Pero estoy seguro que así como tu pueblo cambió al pasar los años, lo mismo sucedió con nosotros"

Hiccup tenía un punto. Que Arendelle no oyera nada sobre la cultura vikinga en años no significaba que estuviera extinta o estancada. Maldición, ahora no sabía cómo enfrentar a Hiccup.

"Berk es una de las aldeas más pacíficas entre los vikingos. Sólo atacamos cuando es en defensa propia. Te aseguro que puedes confiar en nosotros, no te haremos daño"

Elsa entre abrió su boca, queriendo decir algo e Hiccup espero paciente por una respuesta.

Él le presentó a su padre, Jefe de Berk. Él es el futuro Jefe, de acuerdo a la cultura que ella tiene, Hiccup puede considerarse como un príncipe. Y nada de eso parece ser una barrera para él al momento de relacionarse, no hay esa brecha de sociedad que lo separa de su pueblo. Sus amigos lo tratan igual, se burlan de él y le contestan como quieren.

Ella ni siquiera tiene amigos.

"Mi nombre es Elsa" dijo ella finalmente luego de un largo silencio "Provengo de un reino llamado Arendelle y yo soy... "Elsa giró su cabeza y miradas verde y azul se encontraron "... Y yo soy la Reina"


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **Chiefs and Queens**

 **Capítulo seis**

* * *

Hiccup congeló su sonrisa por unos breves segundos y luego dio un jadeo tan fuerte que hizo que Elsa tragara saliva del puro nerviosismo que estaba sintiendo. ¿Debería de tomar ese jadeo como algo bueno o como algo malo?

"T-tú...eh-ah... ¿eres...?"

Hiccup no lograba articular una palabra. Si estuvieran en otras circunstancias, Elsa hubiera encontrado linda la forma en que él se estaba comportando.

"Oh por Thor"

Hiccup se alejó de ella y luego comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por toda la habitación. Elsa solamente lo estaba siguiendo con la mirada hasta que sintió helada su mano. Discretamente, ella miró su mano y notó que estaba cubierta por escarcha.

" _No ahora_ " pensó Elsa asustada.

Una cosa era haberle revelado a Hiccup que ella era una Reina, otra cosa es hablarle sobre sus poderes. No tuvo otra opción más que cubrir su mano bajo la sábana y rezar que sus poderes no comiencen a descontrolarse.

"De acuerdo" dijo Hiccup finalmente, deteniéndose frente a la cama de Elsa y mirándola "Eres una Reina" Elsa asintió "Como, una verdadera Reina" una vez más, ella asintió "Esto es... Woow... Esto es asombroso. Nunca había conocido a alguien de la realeza, verdadera realeza"

"¿Verdadera?" repitió Elsa confusa.

"Conozco a Jefes de otras tribus y a sus herederos, y como te darás cuenta, no somos tratados como tú. Quiero decir, todo lo que conozco sobre la realeza es gracias a los libros que he leído"

"Supongo que si yo le juzgué por lo que decían los libros sobre su cultura, puede hacer lo mismo" Elsa sonrió aliviada de ver que Hiccup no tenía ninguna mala intención hacia ella, eso y que su mano dejó de sentirse fría "Pero sí, la realeza es tratada muy diferente"

Hiccup dio una media risa.

"Vivimos en el mismo mundo, pero al mismo tiempo en uno diferente"

Elsa fue ahora la que rió débilmente.

"Tuve ese mismo pensamiento hace un momento" confesó ella.

"Si no te molesta, me gustaría mantener esto en secreto"

Fue inesperado que él hubiera sido quien lo sugiriera. Elsa pensó que Hiccup iba a salir de esta habitación para ir con su padre y contarle todo. Hiccup detectó una pequeña preocupación en los ojos de Elsa y rápidamente prosiguió.

"Mira, como dije hace un momento, en Berk somos pacíficos, las personas aquí no pensarían en hacerte daño. Y estoy muy seguro que si descubren que eres una Reina, lo único que harán será hacerte un montón de preguntas y mi padre, por el otro lado, se emocionaría muchísimo y, um, espero y no te ofendas, pero conociéndolo él querrá que tú y yo... ya sabes..."

"¡Oh!" las mejillas de Elsa se sonrosaron al entender lo que Hiccup trataba de decir.

No sería le primera vez que le propondrían entablar una relación forzada con alguien, pero si la primera vez con un vikingo.

"Entiendo" dijo ella permitiéndose relajarse un momento "Aprecio mucho su cordialidad y discreción, Hiccup"

"De tú"

"¿Perdón?"

"Me gustaría por favor que me trataras de tú" Hiccup se rascó la parte trasera de su cuello nervioso "Me siento un anciano cuando me hablan tan formal"

Elsa sonrió.

"Puedo intentarlo"

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la habitación pero no era incómodo. Ambos disfrutaron de la silenciosa compañía del otro y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Hiccup le sonrió.

"Gracias por confiar en mí" el joven vikingo inclinó un poco su cabeza en agradecimiento "Gothi dijo que cuando terminaras de comer podrías irte. Podemos ir a mi casa, supongo que quieres darte un baño"

"No tienes idea de cuánto lo apreciaría"

Probablemente ha de tener un aspecto desastroso.

Agradecieron a Gothi por sus servicios y salieron de la casa. Elsa estaba fascinada en ver cómo estaban hechas las casas de Berk. Todo lucía rústico, por así decirlo, y además tenían decoraciones relacionadas con dragones que las hacían ver majestuosas.

Las personas caminaban saludándose una a la otra, notaba que hacían truques, había niños jugando y lo más increíble de todo, era ver cómo había dragones de todas las formas, tamaños y colores en Berk como si fueran gatos o perros. Y para los vikingos eso era normal.

"¿Cómo pueden convivir con los dragones?" preguntó Elsa sorprendida.

Hiccup rió un poco.

"Es una larga historia. Hace cinco años Berk no era así"

"¿No?" cuestionó interesada "Parece difícil de creer ¿Cómo era antes entonces?"

"Estábamos en guerra con los dragones"

Elsa parpadeó dos veces y miró a Hiccup sin creerle. Esa respuesta no la esperaba.

"¿Y qué cambió?"

"¿Yo?" dijo Hiccup en una especie de pregunta, como si no estuviera muy seguro en decir lo que tenía en mente.

"Suena a una historia interesante"

Antes de que Hiccup lograra continuar, ya habían llegado a su casa. Elsa notó que la casa de Hiccup, la cual era en realidad una choza, era la más grande en todo el pueblo y que estaba justo en medio de éste. Aquí era donde comenzaba la línea de las jerarquías, a pesar de no ser tan resaltante como en Arendelle.

Cuando entraron, fueron recibidos por un negro dragón muy juguetón, el cual tumbó a Hiccup y comenzó a lamerlo.

"¡Ugh! Toothless, sabes que tu saliva no se quita"

Elsa respiró profundamente cuando Toothless la miró con sus enormes ojos color verde, como si la estuviera juzgando. Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el dragón comenzó a acercarse a ella sigilosamente.

"No tengas miedo" oyó a Hiccup sin sonar preocupado "Toothless no te hará daño. Solo está curioso de conocerte"

El dragón -Toothless- estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ella y comenzó a olfatearla. Elsa sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Hiccup le dijo que no tuviera miedo, pero era imposible no sentirlo cuando nunca ha lidiado con estas criaturas y que creía que sólo existían en los cuentos. Llevó una mano detrás de ella y la cerró en forma de puño.

 _"Tranquila. Ten el control"_

Estaba sintiendo su mano helada nuevamente.

Se le vino a su mente un fragmento de un libro que había leído sobre la cultura vikinga. Y es que al parecer, los vikingos aborrecen lo sobrenatural y todo lo relacionado con la magia. No podía arriesgarse a que sus poderes quedaran al descubierto, no cuando no sabe cómo van a reaccionar las personas.

"Agacha tu cabeza y cierra los ojos"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Elsa sonando alterada y Toothless mostró sus dientes. ¿Por qué Hiccup nombró a este dragón esa manera cuando sí tiene dientes?

"Al inclinar tu cabeza, estás dando una señal de respeto y de que confías en ellos. También debes alzar tu mano en dirección a él, de esa forma ellos también saben que no tienes malas intenciones"

Elsa tragó saliva y miró a Hiccup con un poco de miedo pero luego asintió. Respiró profundamente y agachó su cabeza al mismo tiempo que alzaba su mano en dirección a Toothless. La mano detrás de su espalda, sin embargo, estaba siendo rodeada de escarcha y Elsa estaba consciente de que faltaba poco para que su cuerpo entero comenzara a generar hielo y así quedar expuesta. Si el mar no la mató, los vikingos seguramente lo harán y la tacharían de bruja y...

La joven reina dio una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa cuando sintió algo escamoso y frío. Sin alzar mucho su cabeza, abrió sus ojos y miró a que Toothless se había inclinado hacia ella y había cerrado sus ojos. Los ojos azules de Elsa brillaron con intensidad, asombro y curiosidad.

Estaba encantada.

"Es... increíble" confesó ella poniéndose derecha.

Su intención de venir a Berk era para hacer tratos comerciales, otra de las cosas que ella no esperaba encontrarse (porque ni siquiera lo consideraba real) era que podía establecer una relación de humano-dragón.

Toothless lamió a Elsa e Hiccup intervino apenado y se disculpó con ella por el comportamiento del dragón.

"Lo siento mucho, Toothless puede llegar a ser muy afectivo una vez que te ganas su confianza" el joven vikingo miró a su compañero dragón con reproche "Dragón malo"

Elsa rió levemente e Hiccup se sonrojó un poco. Luego, el joven tosió falsamente.

"Entonces... el baño está por aquí"

Hiccup la guió hasta el baño y se disculpó con ella al comentarle que solamente tenía ropa masculina y que hasta el momento no se le había ocurrido en que ella necesitaba un cambio de ropa. Elsa examinó la ropa, era un sencillo pantalón de tela color café y una camisa de manga larga de color rojo.

"Prometo decirle a Astrid que te preste ropa" dijo Hiccup antes de dejarla sola por completo.

Y una vez que estuvo sola, Elsa sintió su pecho arder y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Finalmente estaba sintiendo el peso de lo que vivió. Sentía todo moverse a su alrededor, como si todavía estuviera dentro del barco. Recordó todos los sonidos de choque de armas y los gritos de los piratas y de sus tripulantes. Recordó la nariz retorcida de Bernabé y su intención de matarla.

Elsa ahogó un sollozo. Se dejó resbalar en la puerta del baño y lloró.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Hiccup estaba sentado con Toothless a su lado y con un rostro lleno de empatía.

Él escuchaba claramente cómo Elsa estaba llorando, mas no intervino en ningún momento.

"No tienes idea de cuánto agradezco tu hospitalidad" dijo Elsa luciendo ya la ropa que Hiccup le ofreció, tanto el pantalón como la camisa le quedaban largos.

"No hay nada que agradecer" le aseguró Hiccup, quien no le cuestionó nada sobre su llanto.

"Lo hay" Elsa sonrió tristemente. "Mi barco fue atacado por piratas" Hiccup se sorprendió por oír tal confesión. Elsa ya lloró lo que tenía que llorar, ahora necesitaba sacar esto de su pecho si no quería que la hundiera definitivamente "Lo más seguro es que planeaban venderme o sobornar a mi pueblo"

Nada que otra tribu enemiga no hubiera hecho al tener a un Jefe o heredero como rehén, quiso decir Hiccup, pero estaba seguro que no tenía sentido. Elsa le contó lo sucedido, omitiendo lo de sus poderes, lo cual al final fue algo difícil de explicar cuando relató la huída de los piratas.

"Huyendo por una ola gigante" masculló Hiccup cuando Elsa terminó su relato "Siento mucho que te hayas topado con piratas. Y es extraño que estén por nuestras aguas, saben que no son bienvenidos en terrenos vikingos"

Elsa se encontraba acariciando a Toothless en la parte de su cabeza. Ella encontró al dragón adorable, pues ronroneaba como si fuera un gato.

"Entonces... ¿realmente no tienes idea del por qué el océano se está congelando?"

Elsa dejó de acariciar a Toothless y miró a Hiccup. Lo había olvidado, el océano se está congelando. El pánico quiso apoderarse de ella. No ha intentado utilizar sus poderes como para ver si es su culpa, y francamente no quería arriesgarse a que la vieran o que algo saliera mal.

"No" mintió ella "Todo lucía normal cuando estaba navegando"

Toothless alzó su cabeza, como si hubiera escuchado algo.

"¿Qué pasa amigo?"

La puerta se abrió y ambos oyeron las quejas de Stoick. Hiccup se levantó y Elsa lo siguió. El gran Jefe se estaba quitando su capa mientras murmuraba entre dientes. La Reina notó que la capa de Stoick estaba cubierta por algo blanco, como nieve...

 _Oh, no,_ pensó Elsa preocupada.

"¿Todo bien, papá?"

"¿Qué?" Stoick se dio la vuelta y vio a los dos jóvenes "Ah, sí. Es sólo que... comenzó a nevar"

El corazón de Elsa se detuvo. ¿Por qué? No tiene ni un día en Berk y ya está atrayendo a la nieve. ¿Realmente ya no puede controlar sus poderes otra vez? Pero si ya los estaba dominando, no entiende por qué razón...

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Hiccup como si nada "Pienso que tardó mucho"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Elsa confusa.

Ambos vikingos la miraron.

"Cierto" dijo Hiccup usando su tono de obviedad "En Berk nieva nueve meses al año y graniza los otros tres. Espero que estés acostumbrada al frío.

 _Más de lo que crees,_ quiso decir.

"Jovencita, ¿no te he visto en algún otro lado?" cuestionó Stoick "Luces muy familiar"

"Papá" le reprochó Hiccup.

"Estoy bastante segura, Jefe Stoick, que nunca hemos cruzado caminos. No había conocido a ningún vikingo hasta el día de hoy ni tampoco hay vikingos por mi re- uh, por donde vivo"

Stoick comenzó a reír fuertemente y Elsa miró a Hiccup confusa. ¿Acaso dijo algo gracioso?

"Lo siento chica, no estoy acostumbrado al tipo de educación que tienes, ningún vikingo en Berk habla como tú. Hiccup, deberías aprender una o dos cosas de ella sobre cómo hablar. Tiendes a tartamudear mucho"

"¿Qu- qué? Eso- eso no es cierto"

Stoick lo miró y en todo su rostro estaba escrito con obviedad _¿es enserio?_

"¡Papá!" volvió a reprochar el vikingo.

Elsa rió suevamente.

"Bueno, es algo tarde ya. Sugiero que vayan a dormir"

Con eso, Stoick se retiró a su habitación y dejó a los dos jóvenes solos.

"Te llevaré a mi habitación"

"¿Dónde dormirás?"

"Aquí" dijo Hiccup como si fuera lo más obvio.

"Oh, no. No puedo aceptar tanta cordialidad"

"No te preocupes, Toothless llega a ser una excelente almohada. ¿Verdad amigo?"

El dragón hizo un ruido gracioso e Hiccup rió.

"Además, parece que necesitas descansar más que yo"

Elsa le sonrió ampliamente.

"Gracias"

Fue un agradecimiento sencillo, pero Hiccup supo que no había otro agradecimiento más sincero que ese.


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **Chiefs and Queens**

 **Capítulo Siete**

* * *

En el momento en que Elsa se recostó en la cama, sintió que estaba de nuevo en el barco. A pesar de que estaba totalmente quieta, ella podía sentir el movimiento de las olas chocar; a pesar de estar en la habitación totalmente en silencio, ella podía oír el sonido de espadas, las maldiciones de los piratas, los gritos de su tripulación. Elsa cerró sus ojos y vio al Comandante Olsen inconsciente cerca de sus pies, Bernabé ofreciéndola como si fuera un premio a su tripulación y las expresiones maquiavélicas de ellos.

Elsa vio hielo. Congelando su barco con tan solo su presencia, la nieve comenzando a caer del cielo, atacando el barco de Bernabé. Sintió su helada sangre recorrer sus venas. El océano congelarse.

Elsa no podía conciliar el sueño.

Tenía muchas cosas en su cabeza. Su barco, su tripulación, los piratas, ella inconsciente en el mar congelado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había durado ahí? ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Más tiempo? ¿Qué hay de Anna? ¿Acaso su hermana ya sabe para este momento que su barco fue atacado? ¿Creerá ella que tuvo el mismo destino que sus padres? Pobre de Anna, ella no merece tal sufrimiento.

Elsa sabe que no puede quedarse en Berk mucho tiempo. Tan pronto como se recupere, ella debe regresar a Arendelle. Nunca debió marcharse en primer lugar, no importa que tan intrigada estaba por el diario de su parte o que tantas ganas tenía de ver el mundo, ella es la Reina, debe saber mejor, comportarse mejor, como digna que es de ser Reina. Nunca debió haberse aferrado a un berrinche, tan solo hay que ver cómo terminó todo.

"¿Elsa?"

La joven Reina dio un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa y se incorporó de la cama tan rápido que se mareó un poco. No podía creer que todavía tuviera la sensación de estar en el mar.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó ella confundida al mismo tiempo que cubría su cuerpo con la sábana.

Nunca en su vida un hombre ha entrado a su habitación, bueno, técnicamente Hiccup tiene totalmente el derecho de entrar considerando que esta es su habitación. Como sea, esto no es apropiado, cosa que al parecer los vikingos no lo ven.

"Eso debería preguntártelo yo" dijo el tragando saliva y luciendo algo nervioso "Estás llorando"

Elsa tocó suavemente sus mejillas y sintió algo húmedo. ¿En qué momento se había puesto a llorar? ¿Acaso Hiccup logró oírla?

"Lo siento" se disculpó ella mientras limpiaba las lágrimas.

"No, no. No tienes nada de qué disculparte" Hiccup dudó un poco pero se atrevió a acercarse a ella "Sólo, uh, estoy preocupado. Por lo que me contaste, pasaste por mucho"

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó Elsa " Nos acabamos de conocer"

Hans y su horrible intensión dejaron a Elsa marcada respecto a las personas que acaba de conocer. Para ella, todos hacen algo porque quieren algo a cambio, beneficiarse a costa del sufrimiento de otro.

"Sí, mis amigos dicen que soy muy confiado de las personas" comentó Hiccup sentándose a la orilla de la cama. Elsa acercó sus piernas hacia ella, no con mala intención, más que nada fue una reacción. Y en ningún momento, Hiccup apartó la vista de ella "Y eso me ha metido en problemas"

 _"No todos son como Hans, Elsa"_ era lo que Anna solía decirle cada vez que ella le tenía desconfianza de alguien.

Hiccup parece compartir el mismo pensar que Anna.

"Lamento que tu primera aventura no haya resultado divertida. A veces no salen como uno lo espera"

"¿Has viajado antes?"

Hiccup rió un poco.

"No he parado desde que conocí a Toothless. Una mejor pregunta sería: ¿por cuánto tiempo me he quedado quieto?"

Elsa sonrió un poco.

"¿Cómo se conocieron Toothless y tú?"

"Es una larga historia"

"Ya me habías comentado eso" insistió ella. Sería bueno distraerse con otra cosa.

Elsa miró a Hiccup de cabeza a pies, siendo esta la primera vez que realmente lo examina. Él no tiene la apareciendo como los vikingos que vio en la plaza. Hiccup es alto, delgado y... Los ojos de Elsa se ampliaron al ver el pie de Hiccup. Él, entre tanto, sintió esa mirada que muchos le han dado en estos últimos cinco años.

"Ya lo notaste" dijo él sin sonar ofendido "Normalmente es lo primero que ven en mi"

"Oh por..." Elsa levantó su mirada y vio a Hiccup a los ojos "L-lo siento... no quise..."

"Está bien, esto es parte de mi. No me molesta"

Hiccup no tiene un pie.

¿Cómo es posible que ella no lo notara antes? Elsa sintió sus mejillas calientes y no sabe si por la pena de no prestarle la atención suficiente o por la pregunta que tiene en su mente y que sabe que no es correcto pero se muere de ganas de hacerla.

Hiccup sonrió al notar la expresión de duelo que Elsa tenía.

"Te mencioné que Berk no era así cinco años atrás, ¿cierto?" Elsa asintió "Bueno, espero que no tengas sueño porque esta historia es larga"

E Hiccup comenzó a contarle toda su aventura con Toothless. En cómo los vikingos luchaban contra los dragones a muerte, como él logró derribar al dragón más temido de todos, cómo se hizo amigo del dragón, cómo pasó de ser el niño raro que todos molestaban al orgullo de Berk.

"La paz vino con un precio" dijo Elsa luego de que Hiccup había finalizado su historia

"Yo lo veo como algo mínimo" comentó Hiccup mientras alzaba su pie izquierdo y Elsa notó la prótesis. Estaba muy bien hecha.

En Arendelle son contados aquellos que carecen de una extremidad, la mayoría de ellos siendo soldados ya retirados. Y debido a que precisamente no son muy comunes, las prótesis que ellos tienen son my simples o algunos no tienen nada. Considerando que para los vikingos es común perder algo, es obvio que deben mejorar prótesis.

Hiccup comenzó a notar que cada vez que Elsa luce interesada en algo, sus ojos azules comienzan a brillar.

"¿Me permites hacerte una pregunta?"

Hiccup parpadeó confuso.

"Adelante"

Elsa abrió su boca y luego la cerró. Lucía algo indecisa, pero al final se armó de valor

"¿Cómo lograste salir adelante?"

Por su expresión, Hiccup no parecía esperar ese tipo de pregunta.

Hiccup ha sido muy honesto con ella. Siendo acosado de niño, siendo todos los días una decepción para su padre (hasta ahora él no ha mencionado a su madre ni la vio en la casa, por lo que Elsa deduce que algo sucedió), hacerse amigo de un dragón en lugar de matarlo, prácticamente ser desheredado por su padre al descubrir su amistad, arriesgar su vida para salvar a las personas que siempre lo vieron por debajo y perder su parte de su pierna.

Y ahora ella lo ve, un joven que se nota que no guarda rencor o temor alguno por todo lo que ha pasado. Él habla de esta experiencia como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Y ella...

Un accidente con Anna de niñas y eso fue suficiente para que alejara a todos de ella. Por supuesto, Elsa era pequeña en ese momento y siempre estaba temerosa. Pero...

"Tuve mis momentos" confesó Hiccup luego de un silencio. "Al inicio, me parecía asfixiante lo de mi pierna y la repentina atención que todos me prestaban. Los transición con los dragones también fue un reto. No todos estaban de acuerdo y se aferraban a las viejas tradiciones, pero... Sí, ni yo sé cómo lo superé. Creo que... fue porque nunca estuve solo"

Elsa miró a Hiccup incrédula.

"Todos se disculparon conmigo, los chicos se acercaron a mí al igual que el resto de la aldea para aprender más sobre los dragones. Y Toothless, bueno, él tampoco me dejó. Realmente nunca tuve tiempo de pensar en mí porque estaba ocupado con los dragones y con todo lo demás. Si me hubieran dejado solo como se los pedí, creo que sí me hubiera vuelto loco"

"¿Se los pediste?"

Hiccup asintió.

"Hubo un punto en donde no pude más. La prótesis comenzó a molestarme, me resbalaba a cada paso que daba hubiera hielo o no, tuve una infección en la pierna, todos me hacían preguntas sobre los dragones... Simplemente no pude. Así que comencé a gritarles a todos que me dejaran solo. Toothless incluso los ahuyentó."

Hiccup mostró una sonrisa melancólica y algo apenada, como si eso no hubiera sido su mejor decisión.

"Pero mis amigos nunca me dejaron. Les dije muchas cosas, Toothless también los llegó a morder, pero ellos siempre estuvieron ahí hasta que finalmente entré en razón"

Por supuesto, la respuesta es amor. Siempre. La aldea aprendió de sus errores y se remidieron con Hiccup. Sus amigos sabían lo mejor para él y no permitieron que se aislara como ella lo hizo.

"Ya veo" fue lo que Elsa se limitó a decir.

"¿No sientes que el cuarto comenzó a helarse?"

El corazón de Elsa se detuvo por unos momentos y cuando dejó salir un poco de su aliento, notó cómo se notaba. Hiccup comenzó a titilar de frío, pero nunca se quejó.

"Odio el hielo" declaró él de repente y Elsa se tensó aún más "Irónico para mi decirlo considerando la aldea en donde vivo"

"N-no pareces preocupado por el repentino cambio" comentó Elsa sin mirarlo

"El frío es común aquí" continuó Hiccup "Lo dije en voz alta más que nada por ti. No sé cómo es el clima en Arendelle"

"... El frío nunca me ha molestado"

"Bueno saberlo" Hiccup se puso de pie y se estiró "Bueno, regreso a dormir. Espero y te sientas mejor"

A pesar de todo, Elsa realmente se siente mejor.

"Gracias, Hiccup"

Hiccup le sonrió y no le dijo nada más cuando salió de la habitación. Tan pronto como Hiccup se marchó, Elsa se descubrió de la sábana y notó que la cama estaba cubierta de una fina capa de escarcha.

"No, no, no" susurró ella preocupada.

Se puso de pie y al solo contacto con la madera, su pie emitió otra fina capa de escarcha. Caminando a paso largo para evitar lo más mínimo de congelamiento, Elsa se asomó por la ventana y vio que la nieve no se ha detenido en lo más mínimo.

¿Será esta nieve causada por ella? Hiccup dijo que nieva nueve meses al año y graniza los otros tres. Ni él ni Stoick se mostraron sorprendidos por la nieve, ¿pero qué tanto nieva exactamente? ¿Harán un escándalo por la mañana cuando lo noten?

Elsa estaba entrando en pánico y cuando salió de sus pensamientos, la ventaba estaba cubierta de hielo. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y regresó a la cama.

"Control. No sientas. No lo demuestres" repitió esa mantra de cuando era niña "Control. No sientas. No lo demuestres. Control. No sientas. No lo demuestres. Control. No sientas. No lo demuestres."

Elsa no supo el momento en que se quedó dormida, pero supo que lo hizo porque cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo, no había rastro de hielo en la habitación ni tampoco en la cama y notó que un rayo de sol se estaba colando por la ventana.

¿Lo habrá soñado?

Ella no oía quejas ni nada, por lo que respiró como si lo estuviera haciendo por primera vez. Aliviada de que esto no se hubiera salido de control. Elsa se levantó y se encaminó a la entrada de la casa, donde dijo Hiccup que iba a quedarse.

"Jovencita"

Elsa dio un mini brinco al oír a Stoick. El hombre era muy grande y lucía intimidante sin duda alguna.

"Jefe Stoick, muy buenos días" saludó Elsa con educación e hizo una breve inclinación.

Stoick comenzó a reír

"Jovencita, nunca me cansaré de decir lo educada que eres. Tal vez deberías de enseñarles a algunos vikingos algo de modales como los tuyos, y tengo a unos gemelos como excelentes candidatos"

"Papá, por favor, no querrás que Elsa se vuelva loca"

Elsa se mostró colorada y no dijo nada más. Stoick tomó asiento cerca de la chimenea e Hiccup le hizo la señal a Elsa de que hiciera lo mismo. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron al otro extremo de él.

"Hiccup, mencionaste que debías contarme algo" dijo Stoick tomando una postura seria.

Elsa dedujo que Stoick iba a comenzar a hablar de asuntos serios, así que ella se puso lo más derecha que pudo y también aportó una actitud seria. Esto era como una diplomacia de Jefe a Reina, e Hiccup tragó saliva cuando lo notó.

"Si" Hiccup aclaró su garganta "Pero antes, papá, te presento de nuevo a Elsa de Arendelle. Su barco fue atacado por piratas mientras viajaba y..."

"¿Arendelle?" interrumpió Stoick "¿El reino de Arendelle?"

"¿Ha oído hablar de mi pueblo?" preguntó Elsa con duda.

"Sí" declaró Stoick y tanto Hiccup como Elsa se sorprendieron "Hace años, antes de que fuera nombrado Jefe, estábamos en una de nuestras cazas de dragones cuando divisamos un barco siendo atacado por piratas. En este archipiélago los piratas no son bien recibidos y ellos lo saben, así que fuimos a ayudar al otro barco. El capitán del otro barco resultó ser el Príncipe de Arendelle"

Los ojos de Elsa se ampliaron con un increíble asombro y entreabrió su boca.

"¿U-usted ayudó al Rey Agnarr?" preguntó ella.

Stoick rió.

"Agnarr es un gran hombre, aventurero, con un espíritu casi vikingo. Se quedó en la aldea unos días en lo que reparaban su barco. Un hombre curioso por nuestra cultura. Mantuvimos contacto por unos años"

Elsa tenía muchísimas preguntas en ese momento. Quería que Stoick le contara todo a detalle de esa aventura que su padre tuvo al venir a Berk. Por supuesto, su padre había mencionado en su diario que el futuro Jefe de Berk había sido quién lo hospedó y ayudó. Considerando los años que han pasado, ¿cómo fue que no se le había cruzado por la cabeza que ese futuro Jefe se trataba de Stoick?

Hiccup noto lo desesperada que Elsa lucía. El Rey Agnarr de Arendelle. Elsa es la Reina de Arendelle. Hiccup desvió un poco la mirada. En algunas aldeas vikingas no consideran importante la edad al momento de contraer matrimonio, Hiccup supone que en Arendelle debe suceder lo mismo. Pero Elsa debe tener más o menos la edad de Hiccup, eso era...

"Eres su hija, ¿verdad?"

Hiccup y Elsa se volvieron a mostrar sorprendidos. Stoick mostró una sonrisa y se puso de pie, se acercó hasta la chimenea donde metió su mano por detrás y sacó algo enrollado.

"Agnarr y yo llegamos a mantener contacto gracias a un mercader que va hasta Arendelle. Ahora sé por qué luces tan familiar, eres idéntica a tu madre"

Stoick le extendió el pergamino a Elsa y ella lo tomó, lo desenvolvió. Dentro había una especie de carta pero Elsa jadeó un poco al ver que se el pergamino era en realidad una pintura algo vieja, de su padre y su madre sosteniendo a una pequeña bebé de cabello casi blanco.

"E-esto..."

"Fue una de las últimas cosas que recibí de Agnarr" contó Stoick volviéndose a sentar "En la carta describe lo feliz que está por su hija, Elsa"

Elsa sentía que estaba a punto de llorar.

"¿Cómo está Agnarr, por cierto? No me ha escrito en años"

La joven Reina tuvo muchos sentimientos en ese momento y no se mantuvo callada, luego miró a Stoick.

Hiccup, entre tanto, estaba avergonzado por el pensamiento que tuvo hace unos momentos al creer que Agnarr y Elsa estaban relacionados de diferente forma. Pero entonces otro pensamiento cruzó por su mente. El Rey Agnarr de Arendelle. Elsa es la Reina de Arendelle. Eso significa...

"Oh no" susurró Hiccup al entender.

"Mi padre, el Rey Agnarr y mi madre, la Reina Iduna, murieron durante un viaje" declaró Elsa lo más seria que pudo.

La sonrisa de Stoick se desvaneció por completo e Hiccup se debatía en consolar a Elsa o no. El joven castaño suspiró y terminó por poner una mano sobre el hombro de la Reina. Elsa se sorprendió un poco por su acción, pero le terminó sonriendo en agradecimiento.

"Ya veo" dijo Stoick finalmente "Agnarr fue un muy buen hombre, incluso tuvo la idea de que una vez que él fuera Rey y yo Jefe debíamos hacer tratos comerciales"

Lo mismo que ella tenía en mente.

"Dijo que esta pintura fue una de las últimas cosas que recibió de él. ¿Todavía siguió en contacto con él?"

Stoick asintió.

"Tiempo después de que me mandó ese retrato, Agnarr envió una carta preguntando salgo sobre magia"

Elsa se tensó por unos segundos.

"¿Magia?" repitió Hiccup "Tu odias la magia"

Hiccup odia el hielo, Stoick odia la magia. Esto no pintaba bien.

"Algunos vikingos estudiaron sobre magia y troles" Hiccup parecía estar a punto de interrumpir de nuevo a Stoick, pero el hombre continuó "Sí, Hiccup, los troles son reales"

 _Ciertamente_ , quiso decir Elsa.

"Así que le envié un libro a Agnarr sobre una supuesta locación de una tribu de troles que estaba cerca de Arendelle, y no volví a oír de él."

Un momento. ¿Un libro? ¿Acaso será...? Luego de que ella regresara a Arendelle después del evento del Eterno Invierno, ella encontró en la biblioteca un viejo libro escrito en runas que hablaba sobre los troles y dentro del libro había un mapa, dicho mapa llevaba a donde los troles habitaban, aquellos que le borraron la memoria a Anna y adoptaron a Kristoff.

"Todo se conecta" susurró Elsa y los dos vikingos no la oyeron.

Todo este tiempo, sin que se dieran cuenta, Berk ha estado presente. Era... emocionante.

"Siento mucho oír lo de tus padres" dijo Stoick con empatía "Mi esposa fue comida por dragones"

Elsa miró rápidamente a Hiccup impresionada, quien rápidamente volvió a desviar su mirada. Luego, ella miró al negro dragón que hasta ahora continuaba dormido plácidamente cerca de la entrada de la casa, como si la estuviera protegiendo.

Quitando todo lo que Hiccup le contó, todo por lo que tuvo que atravesar para llegar a lo que es hoy, ¿también perdió a su madre? ¿Por dragones? Pero ahora... Elsa no entendía cómo es que Hiccup tiene un perdón tan grande, una fuerza extraordinaria para haber sobrellevado la pérdida de su madre y que su mejor amigo sea un dragón.

"Lo siento por su pérdida" Elsa puso su mano sobre la de Hiccup, la cual todavía continuaba en su hombro.

Hiccup le sonrió.

"Jovencita, Elsa, siéntete bienvenida en Berk por cuánto tiempo lo necesites"

"Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad, Jefe Stoick"

Hiccup aclaró su garganta y Stoick lo miró

"Lo siento, hijo. Creo que nos desviamos del tema"

"No, no. Entiendo, creo que Elsa ha de tener muchas preguntas para ti, pero antes de eso, necesito que sepas algo" Hiccup apartó su mano de ella y miró a su padre "El océano se está congelando"

"¿Qué?"

"Encontré a Elsa en los restos de su barco sobre el mar congelado y el hielo seguía avanzando"

Elsa apretó sus manos y se mantuvo lo más firme para que no notaran el nerviosismo que sentía.

 _Control. No sientas. No lo demuestres. Control. No sientas. No lo demuestres._

"¿Un dragón?" preguntó Stoick.

"No estoy seguro qué lo está causando, pero no tardará en llegar hasta las costas de Berk"

"Entiendo" Stoick volvió a levantarse y ajustó su cinturón. "Hiccup, tú y los jinetes vayan a investigar cualquier indicio de este hielo. Mientras que yo me encargo de nuestras provisiones. Si el océano se llega a congelar, estaremos exiliados del comercio"

Hiccup asintió y con ello, Stoick se retiró.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Hiccup a Elsa

Elsa notó que había estado apretando la mandíbula muy fuerte debido a la tensión que sentía.

"Estoy bien, gracias" mintió ella.

"Yo, uh, siento mucho lo de tus padres"

"Y yo lo de tu madre"

"Le comentaré a papá que sé de un tiempo para conversar contigo. Ya sabes, debes tener muchas preguntas"

"Muchas gracias, Hiccup" dijo ella y luego se levantó "Debo preguntar, ¿será un problema que tu padre sepa sobre mi estatus? Mi padre Agnarr fue el Rey, pienso que el Jefe Stoick debió haber deducido ya que soy la Reina"

"Oh Dioses, tienes razón" Hiccup se cruzó de brazos "No le dirá a nadie, estoy seguro. Pero, uh, lamento si esto llega a ponerse incómodo, y-ya sabes... Él y su intención de arreglar matrimonio... N-no es que me quiera casar contigo, digo, uh, ni tampoco que no me quiera c-casar contigo, eh..."

Toothless se había puesto de pie y le dio un colazo a Hiccup, logrando hacer reír a Elsa.

"Gracias amigo, lo necesitaba"

El castaño se le quedó mirando a Elsa unos momentos. Todavía estaba usando la ropa que él le prestó.

"Uh... Si quieres podemos ir con Astrid, ella debe de tener algo de ropa que te quede"

Elsa miró su vestimenta y sus mejillas se coloraron. No puede ser. Estuvo en presencia del Jefe de Berk usando esta ropa... El parlamento se volvería loco al saber cómo estuvo vestida.

"Gracias"

Elsa dejó la pintura de sus padres sobre la chimenea y ambos salieron de la casa.


End file.
